Beyblade Question Corner!
by MidnightStarr
Summary: The Beyblade characters are here to answer your questions! So put them to the test and ask away! CLOSED. For an indefinite amount of time.
1. Directions

_**Beyblade Question Corner!!**_

**A/N:** Hey guys, this is the Beyblade Question Corner! I already did the same story on AdultFanfiction, and it took off really well. Well, this is the same! And seriously; I'm not a picky author, and all the Beyblade teams promised to answer your questions truthfully! _Any_ questions. Take advantage of that. Hey, my OC, Jemma Katina, is taking questions too.

DIRECTIONS: All you have to do is say that person's name who you want to address the question, and what your question is. A chapter will be uploaded with the character's name. The answer will be in there! And as for new questions for the same person, the chapter will be updated. So select the story for alert! Anyhow, NO QUESTIONS ARE OFF LIMITS. So readers, beware the questions and answers you might find. But have fun. Here are a few conditions I want you to follow;

1. No more than 3 questions per review.  
2. For the love of God, don't piss Kai, Tala or Jemma off.  
3. Or Bryan.  
4. Be patient. They're busy people. So am I.  
5. ALL RATING QUESTIONS are accepted.

NOW START ASKING AWAY!


	2. Jemma

_**Jemma Marchetta House Katina**_

**MariamTiarko:** I've heard rumors that Ozuma is your boyfriend, is that true?  
**Jemma:** (Blushing) Yeah... Yeah it is. I'm not usually one for relationships, but how can you resist?

**MariamTiarko:** Whom are your best friends out of the bladers?  
**Jemma:** I hang with Kai, Tala and Johnny a lot. Ozuma's my lover, so he's not a friend... Tons of others too. Mariam's pretty cool. Mariah rocks. I can't choose!

**glitteredvixen06: **1) What do you think of 'mary sue's?  
**Jemma: **Hmmm Mary Sues, those are characters too good to be true, right? ...Are you emplying something? I really hope not, because anyone around me can tell you I'm a bitch. It's really true. But yeah Mary Sues are pathetic. They're created by authors who are bored with their own lame lives.


	3. Everyone

_**Everybody!!**_

**greywindfalcon**: Have you guys thought of how to deal with Max's hyperness?  
**Tyson:** Decafe in his coffee.  
**Ray**: Sticking Tyson or Mariam in the same room so he's preoccupied.  
**Mariam & Tyson**: Hey!  
**Kai:** Avoid him to the extent that he thinks your deceased.  
**Lee**: ..Meh... Works for me.  
**Max**: I'm not that hyper... Am I?  
**Rick**: Yes, you are.  
**Emily:** Ever heard of Splenda?  
**Max**: (Pouts)

**greywindfalcon**: Within the group, who do you think is the most annoying?  
**Kai: **Tyson.  
**Tyson**: Kai.  
**Daichi**: Tyson.  
**Mariah**: Ming Ming.  
**Salima**: Ming Ming.  
**Tyson:** Or Hilary.  
**Hilary**: Tyson.  
**Robert:** Everyone who can be classified as uncouth is annoying.  
**Kevin**: ...Did anyone besides me find _that_ annoying?  
**Everyone:** Yes.  
**Robert:** Oh _ha-ha._

**wolf-shadow666: **If you guys were sucked into a different dimension with a whole bunch of demons that were 5 times stronger than you and your blades, how would your reaction be? (Don't YELL AT ME SAYING I'M WEIRD!! Because I actually am, and I'm also INSANE! MWAHAHAHAHA!)  
**Kai:** I'd sit back and watch from a safe tree while everyone else around me got used for toothpicks.  
**Mystel: **Same here.  
**Emily: **I'd probably cook up some clever little scheme to cast the demons spiritually into 500 pigs and send them running over a cliff.  
**Tyson: **That's all fine and good, but you better save a few for food!  
**Emily:** (Glares)  
**Kenny:** Brilliant! I'd make someone strong like Kai or Gary capture them for me so I could study them.  
**Mariam: **I'd use them as an excuse to get rid of Dunga.  
**Dunga:** HEY!  
**Max: **Uh, RUN AWAY!  
**Garland:** I'd train them.  
**Johnny: **And they'd eat you. Not that that would be a bad thing...  
**Garland:** Shuttup you!  
**Ming Ming:** I'd definitely cry.  
**Jemma:** Hey, all _you _gotta do is sing, and those demons will head for the hills.

**Ming Ming:** (Stares with hatred at Jemma)

**HallowedInk:** What do you think of answering these questions?  
**Goki:** I think it's great in that it helps everyone get to know us better, to go beyond what the tv show reveals about us.  
**Crusher:** Depends on the questions xD  
**Hilary:** I like it!!  
**Matilda:** You'll like it until someone asks you an intimate question, like about what you and Tyson do behind closed doors!  
**Hilary:** Shut up runt.  
**Matilda:** Watch yourself.  
**Bryan:** The both of you be quiet. Personally, these questions give me something to do on rainy days when I have no one to piss off. They're not so bad.  
**Jim:** So glad _you _think so.  
**Bryan:** Nerd.  
**Grandpa:** As long as they keep the homeboys busy and healthy, they're great for me!!  
**Kevin:** o . O  
**Mariah:** I enjoy them too. I like when people ask me about Ray.

**Kai's-Suzaku: **Do any of you know DDR? If so how good are you and what songs are you best at?  
**Ozuma:** I'm not a huge dancer, but if I tried, I bet I could pull it off.  
**Sensei-Tao:** Why yes, I am especially gifted in the ranks of Dance Dance Revolution! After all, my grasshoppers love to play it.  
**Gary: **It's true! Sensei is very good at dancing to 'Butterfly'.  
**Miguel:** DDR is okay, but I like Guitar Hero better.  
**Queen: **I _rock _at it!  
**King:** She wishes she rocked at it. I'm not bad. I like the songs with lots of drums.  
**Mr. Tate:** Those kind of video games would probably give me a heart attack!  
**Grandpa:** Yeah, well they'd put _me _in a COMA!  
**Dr.B: **...I don't waste my valuable time playing kiddie games.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What would you do for a Klondike bar?  
**Crusher: **Crush things.  
**Aaron: **Uh... What's a Klondike Bar?  
**Ray:** Kiss Mariah in public.  
**Mariah:** But those fangirls will tear me apart!  
**Ray: **But it's a Klondike Bar!  
**Mariah:** True...  
**Eddie:** I'd teach homeless people how to shoot hoops!  
**Jemma:** You people are insane... IT'S _ICE CREAM.  
_**Tala: **I wouldn't do shit for some fucking ice cream I could buy for 2 dollars.

**xoxSoulsxox: **If Mr .D made new teams, and made them by pulling names out of a hat (How else? lol), and the first team was Matilda (as captain), Emily, Ray and Spencer, what would your reactions be?  
**Ray:** Surprised. But I guess we could make it work.**Matilda:** ME?! Be a LEADER?! You must be dreaming!  
**Emily: **I sure hope so..  
**Mr. D:** Now be nice Emily.  
**Emily: **(Sighs annoyingly) I am I am.  
**Spencer: **It's a weird combination... I'm not sure if it's a good one.  
**Ian:** You just don't want girls on the team.  
**Spencer:** Not true.  
**Kai:** Wouldn't surprise me if it was.  
**Spencer:** (Glares)

**honorableninja:** How do you all feel about Beyblade coming back to television and therefore you guys are back in the spotlight once more?  
**Jim:** It's great!! ...I hope.  
**Max:** By that he means, is that the cast lists aren't done yet. We don't know who's gonna be in and who's not...  
**Salima: **I'm sure we'll all be involved...  
**Tyson: **Of _course _we will! I'm the world champion! What I say goes. (Grins)  
**Rick: **(Rolls his eyes) If they gather new bladers then you might not be the champion anymore.  
**Tyson:** That'll _never _happen!  
**Tala: **Pssh.  
**Dunga: **I think we'll definitely be in the new season. We're the stars!  
**Hilary: **I plan to have a bigger part in the new season!  
**Ming Ming:** By that she means a bigger mouth...

**Fernandez: **Who do you consider the Sex icon among you guys? (Do not answer that it is  
you damn GF and BF, Another answer). Make a vote who it is...  
**Goki:** I guess the sex icons would be Kai and Ming Ming...  
**Kevin:** It's funny, because to everyone else besides the fans, Ming Ming isn't sexy at all. But I have to agree.  
**Ming Ming:** You _assholes!  
_**Kenny:** I'm sure they're just kidding MiMi...  
**Emily:** No. No they're not.  
**Mariam:** (Sighs) I vote for Kai too. It seems like the strong silent type always wins...  
**Kai:** I suppose I should be flattered. But, it's weird... I don't GIVE A DAMN.  
**Bryan:** He's just saying that. He secretly prays at night to be cool.  
**Kai:** I should kill you.

**whiteninjaalchemist: **If you could switch blades with any one other blader which blade would you want?  
**Hilary:** I don't have a blade at all... But if I did, I'd want Oliver's! Unicorns are cool.**Romero:** Frankly, the grace of a cat is much better. I'd want Galux; Mariah's blade.  
**Kane:** I'm fine with my own blade, bitbeast or not. But... Having the real Dragoon sure would be cool.  
**Tyson:** But you're not gettin' it!  
**Kane:** (Sighs)  
**Lee:** Galeon is the ultimate bitbeast. But, as I've always wanted, Driger would be my choice.  
**Max:** Draciel is my best friend. But having Wolborg would be cool.  
**Lupinex: **I agree.

**Sazzi: **How do you feel about the cartoon style you have been drawn in, like your face, clothes, hair, etc. ?  
**Mariam:** ...You retarded? We're not _drawn_, we're filmed.  
**Raul: **Yeah. We're different-looking, but everyone is, all over the world.  
**Mathilda:** Got that right.  
**Enrique:** Besides, I think we all look great! Especially me. (Grins and slicks back his hair)  
**Joseph:** Can't you just tell his head's up his ass?  
**Steve:** Hohhhhhhh yeah.  
**Ray:** Personally, I think everyone looks fine. There's nothing wrong with any way that all of us are portrayed in the show.

**Sazzi:** Hello again everyone, what careers have you thought about when your older (excluding any Beyblading related careers)?  
**Ming Ming:** Well I'll always be a singer of course! Whether I'm still with the BBA or not!  
**Kenny: **I would love to be a scienctist! Beyblade of course is my chosen field, but I think I could do the Cancer world wonders! Poor souls..  
**Claude: **That's a hard question. But I've always wondered what it would be like to be a building designer, like the man who created the Sydney Opera House.  
**Mariah: **I wanna be a veterinarian! I can save all kinds of animals and play with them afterwards!  
**Kai:** Maybe a lawyer or something.  
**Salima: **I would like to be a nurse... Especially in pediatrics, so I can work with children. (Smiles)  
**Oliver: **A painter! That would be absolutely ideal.

**addiction4jane:** So what would you do if you all got stuck out in the wilderness, with little survival equipment? Do you think you would be able to pull it off till you were rescued? Do you think it would bring you together in any way?  
**Tyson: **Bring us together? Well we're already one giant team! And I don't think I would be able to survive without any good food!!  
**Ozuma: **Of course you wouldn't. Frankly I don't think I could survive with Tyson for that long either. We better get rescued quickly.  
**Zeo: **But it'll probably be fun! Ya never know. But yeah, I would think some of us would form even closer friendships. It all depends on when we get rescued I guess.  
**Frankie: **Without my haircare products, I'm useless and I probably won't be in a very good mood either.  
**Emily: **Pssh, materialistic hothead. I'd just find something to do to pass the time, or help figure out a plan to keep us all safe and un-starved.  
**Ian: **Well won't we be lucky if we have you. Sarcasm; I love it. Oh my. Hopefully, in that 'little survival equipment' there will be a gun so I get to shoot the first person we end up eating.  
**Mariam: **If it's Tyson we'll be well-fed for a year.

**Sazzi: **Hey everyone, if you could improve your blades/bit beasts in any way what would you do?  
**Brooklyn: **Frankly my dear, my beyblade and bitbeast are fine just the way they are.  
**Lee: **I agree. I wouldn't change a thing about Galeon. Well... Maybe he would be pretty cool lookin' with a longer mane. But that's it.  
**Ray: **Driger's everything to me just the way he is now.  
**Mathilda: **Pierce Hedgehog is really quiet sometimes... I'd like it if he could be louder like the other beyblades.  
**Goki: **Well... I'd like to have a bitbeast that wasn't made in a lab; but we don't always get what we want.  
**Julia: **Very very true. But I wouldn't change my blade or my bitbeast; I'd change my team. (Sighs)  
**Raul: **Hey!


	4. Kai

_**Kai Hiwatari**_

**Kai's-Suzaku**: Are you really a girl pretending to be a guy? You seem really girly a lot of the time and you have a feminine build.  
**Kai:** ...How you see abs and flawless muscles as a feminine build is beyond me. I can assure you I'm male. The only thing I can see that would relate to a female-like custom would be my face markings. It's paint; Not make-up. So no; I am not a girl. And if I can catch you leaking a word that I AM, then you too will find yourself suddenly the opposite sex.

**Kai's-Suzaku**: If not, are you gay? (If you're not a girl then you're gay and if you're not gay then you're really a girl. Because you have girly habits)  
**Kai:** I am neither. Homosexuality is something perhaps only Tyson, Oliver and King are familiar with. I myself have a girlfriend. And what girl habits are you talking about?! Honestly; I think you're insane.

**Kai's-Suzaku**: Do you like the song 'All Black' by Good Charlotte?  
**Kai: **I'm not a general fan of Good Charlotte. So I'm not familiar with the song... Yes. Those two runts that are following you around TERRIFY me. The older copies are frightening enough, but CHIBI versions of Boris and Voltaire are enough to make ANYONE slit their wrists.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What are you like on a sugar high?  
**Kai:** I don't get sugar high. That's Max's thing.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Do you like the song 'High School Never Ends' by Bowling For Soup?  
**Kai: **(Sighs) Again with the song questions... No. I don't like Bowling For Soup. And no, you can't dare people. We get enough of that from Bryan and Jemma.

**wolf-shadow666**: If you could, what would you guys like to do to Boris and Voltaire?  
**Kai**: So help me GOD; I'd slit both my grandfather's wrists then make him drink his own blood before he died, and if he coughed it up, then I'd make him swallow it again. Boris, well, I'd stick him in a cell with Micheal Jackson. Who knows? I think that maybe this time, BORIS will be the one getting fucked over. And if he lives, then I'll come and put a bullet in his brain.

**sesshy-sesshy-girl:** Are you afraid of clowns?  
**Kai:** Does it look like I'm terrified of Daichi to you??

**wolf-shadow666:** What do you think of Tyson? Because honestly, I hate him. He's annoying and weird and never shuts up about food or beyblading.  
**Kai:** I agree with every aspect of what you think about Tyson. No need to ask me.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What do you think of Mariah?  
**Kai: **...Annoying. I secretly think even _Ray _thinks she's annoying. I'm also expecting Tyson to take a bite out of her someday because she walks around looking like a piece of cotton candy or bubble gum. Something pink and edible.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What do you think of Julia?

**Kai:** How do I describe Julia? Well, personally, I think she should pick a damn hair color and stick with it. Nothing much more to say. Except annoying.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What do you think of Matilda?  
**Kai:** Quiet. Wow... I can't call her annoying. But she looks like a hyped-up pixie.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Is Judy your girlfriend?  
**Kai: **...WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?!

**KonohaSinX Flame:** Hey, Kai, I'm wondering what on _earth_ you're doing here... Isn't this just a waste having people ask questions that seriously has nothing related to you what-so-ever?  
**Kai:** I couldn't agree more. Absolutely. But I'm being blackmailed into doing it. Just so ya know. Fucking **SB **and Jemma with her little disappearing and spying tricks... Bitches are worst then me. (Snarls)

**susie25:** Hey Kai have you ever cut yourself?  
**Kai: **Do I look like an emo pussy to you? I may be damaged by the abbey, but not to _that _extent.

**juliayuriy:** Hey Kai, what do you think of Tala? Is he your close friend or something? Cause I saw an episode in which you collapse in the hallway and Dranzer broke out. Then I saw Tala crying for you... How did you react when you saw him again after leaving the abbey in the first season?  
**Kai:** Tala... Tala's... I don't know. I guess he's a friend. As to why he'd cry, I have no idea. I mean, I wouldn't.. But that's just me. And I was surprised, of course. I didn't like the looks of what he'd become.

**susie25:** What do you think of Hilary?  
**Kai:** What do you expect me to say? She's Tyson's girlfriend, and she helps us with teamwork and training. I don't think anything special of her. I have a girlfriend. Hilary can be annoying. Like most girls.

**HallowedInk:** Kai why do you wear a scarf and why aren't you wearing it in season 2? ( I like it though, I'm not complaining)  
**Kai:** That's good. And I wear a scarf because I have my own style, and I like scarves. I didn't wear a scarf in the second season because it would of made my outfit look too cluttered. Yes. I'm a guy, and I know how to dress. Woop-de-doo.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Um why are you wearing purple pimp pants? (You make them work, but still)  
**Kai:** Newsflash; THEY'RE NOT PIMP PANTS. Why are you so picky? You probably dress horrible.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done??  
**Kai:** Join the BladeBreakers. And make a mockery of myself answering these God-forsaken questions.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What would YOU do for a Klondike Bar?  
**Kai:** Not much.

**Kai's-Suzaku: **Since you don't get sugar-high what do you think you'd be like on a sugar-high?  
**Kai:** Homicidal.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Do you think your Grandfather has a brain tumor? (It would explain alot)  
**Kai:** I know. And I _wish._

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Do you think I traumatized Boris when I asked him what he would do for a Klondike Bar? (He gave me the 'deer caught in headlights' look)  
**Kai: **I hope you drove the bastard absolutely crazy. Moreso.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** How close are you to killing me?  
**Kai:** Alot closer than you could possibly think.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Will you become the general for my squirrel army so we can take over the world and destroy all things evil?  
**Kai:** Hell no. Fuckin' squirrel-obsessed freak.

**susie25:** Kai who is your girlfriend?  
**Kai:** Salima. We've been going out for about 9 months. Honestly; I would have many of everyone I have to put up with shot if it wasn't for her.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Haven't you realized I'm asking these questions so I can tick everyone off with my pointless questions (Not Gary's though) and yes I dress horribly and does it look like I care?  
**Kai: **That's good. Because it's plainly obvious that the rest of us don't care either.

**xoxSoulsxox:** Is Ray your friend, or just an acquaintance?  
**Kai:** I suppose I could call Ray a friend... He's stuck with me through everything, and he's the only one on the BladeBreakers who I can actually have a civilized conversation with. So sure; He's a friend.

**MariamTiarko:** How much do you love eachother? (Referring to Salima)  
**Kai:** I'd give my life for her. Fuck I'd give my beyblading career.

**MariamTiarko:** What did you think of eachother at first sight?  
**Kai:** Too much was really going on for me to even consider looking at another person in a romantic way. The feelings weren't even there till about a year later.

**MariamTiarko: **If your answer to the first was you love eachother a lot, would you like to start a family together?  
**Kai: **I don't really know... I'm not sure if I'm father material. I'm willing to try one of these days, but not yet. Not for awhile.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Um what is your favorite food?  
**Kai: **..That's a good one... I'm not sure. Probably some of the traditional dishes from Russian culture. I'm quite fond of dessert myself.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What would you do if you accidentally got Salima pregnant?  
**Kai:** Deal with it. Shit happens.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What is your middle name?  
**Kai:** That is something for mortal man -and you- never to know.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Who do you think is worse, me or glitteredvixen06? And keep in mind that I'm asking mostly dumb questions while glitteredvixen06 is asking some of the guys their 'size' if you know what I mean.  
**Kai:** I'm not picking either, because both of it sounds totally stupid and ridiculous. You can both go to hell.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Can I have a hug? Please cause I am DEPRESSED! Yes I can get depressed.  
**Kai:** Could've fooled me. And no. Go see a damn counselor.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Did you know Ming Ming is stalking you? (I would but I'm too lazy and surprisingly not fat)  
**Kai:**...No... What do ya know, I'm actually scared. And good. I don't care whether you're fat or not, but I don't need any (more) stalkers.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Why do Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire scare you?  
**Kai:** Dude; It's miniature copies of the fuckheads who made my life hell. Can you put the puzzle together, or do you need someone to draw you a picture??

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What did Boris and Voltaire do that made your life hell? (I kinda already know but I don't want to assume)  
**Kai:** If you already know then why ask? (Sighs) They turned me into a heartless, cold emotionless bastard. That's all you're getting out of me... The rest of the things I'd like to keep to myself. But you can imagine.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Kai I'm a little confused about something and I was hoping you could clear this up. Just How old are you? Cause in the Japanese version you're 12 in season 1, 13 in season 2, and 14 in season 3 but in the English version your 14 in season 1, 15 in Season 2, and 16 in season 3. So you can see my problem.  
**Kai**: Actually, I was 15 in season 1 (English version), 16 in 2, and I'd just turned 17 for season 3. The Japanese version exaggerated our ages a little. But it never mattered.

**the-lone-she-wolf:** Why do you not smile at all? Not even a small smile, instead you smirk.  
**Kai:** ...Look at my life you dumbass. I'm not the world champion, I was raised by freaks, and I'm surrounded by idiots all day long. What is there to smile about? But just so ya know, I _have _smiled. For Salima.

**the-lone-she-wolf:** Do you like music and have an ipod? If so, what kind of music do you like?  
**Kai:** I dunno, metal? Screamo? Whatever the hell it's called these days. I hear something and I like, I play it it's that simple. I guess I'm a fan of _Evanescence, GOB_,_ Hawthorne Heights, Flyleaf, _and _Hinder. Bring Me The Horizon _aren't bad either. Yes, I have an Ipod. What's on the Ipod? Music. And embarrassing pictures of Tyson.

**glitteredvixen06:** What do you think of your annoying fangirls? (I'm not one of your hardcore fans)  
**Kai:** I don't know whether to be insulted or to bend down and kiss your feet. I've been waiting for people to see that outside of beyblading I'm not that great. I wish I could kill the lot of my fangirls. Then maybe they'd learn a few lessons.

**glitteredvixen06:**You're not on steriods are you?  
**Kai:** (Sighs) No.

**glitteredvixen06:** Finally, what are your thoughts on sweet little Maxie?  
**Kai:** Hm. How do I describe Max... Immature. Too sweet for his own good. But, (Sighs) he's a decent beyblader. He's earned some of my respect in that way.

**nightpixie: **You belong to such an ugly looking family (eg. voltaire) and look so hot. How come?  
**Kai: **... (Shrugs)

**nightpixie:** Don't you think your hair style is weird?  
**Kai:** No. If you'd look around, you might see a few more just as, or 'weirder' than mine. Blind idiot.

**angela. star:** Kai, what made you hook up with Salima in the first place? (I mean what was the thing about her that attracted you)?  
**Kai: **I don't say things like this often, but it was her eyes. And her shy personality. There are only a few girls I can stand to be around. And... I found a girl I _wanted _to be around.

**angela. star:** What are you planning to do to keep Salima safe from your gazillions of Kai-obsessed-freakazoid fan girls? (I mean, who knows what they'll do to get you...)  
**Kai:** Security measures have been taken. Salima has me on call 24 hours a day, and trust me; The girl has protection. I wouldn't let her go without. But honestly; If they were _true _fans of mine, they'd stand their ground and leave me alone. And let me be happy and live in peace.

**angela. star:** Did you by any chance get kidnaped by fan girls... Ever?  
**Kai:** No.

**angela. star:** What would your ideal dating spot be? And are you into drugs?  
**Kai:** My ideal spot is wherever Salima wants to go. And no, I'm not into drugs. (Sighs) Fuckin questions..

**angela. star:** Are you like of full-Russian origin? Because I'm half-Russian, and HIWATARI, hardly seems like a Russian Surname. So are you like of mix-nationality?  
**Kai:** Nope. Hiwatari is actually a Russian surname. Johnson actually is a Russian surname too, but it doesn't sound like it does it? No. Most people assume Russian surnames have to have the letter 'V' in them such as 'Valkov' or 'Volkova'. But they don't. I'm completely of Russian decent.

**angela. star:** Why did you team-flip so many times?  
**Kai:** Because it all seemed like good ideas at the time.

**angela. star:** Since how long have you known Tala? Do you read fan-fics? How do the gay stories of 'you-tala/ray/tyson' make you feel? (I, for being a really big fan, am totally against this...)  
**Kai: **If you're saying 'I don't think you're gay' I might actually be able to put up with you. I am NOT gay, and seeing works of art like that about me is damaging. I've seen the fics, but I don't read them. They would probably make me cry. But as for Tala, well I've known him since we were little, back at the Abbey. We trained together.

**angela. star:** You are really really awesome, hot, and scrumcilicious KAI... Will you please marry me? ...HUN... I LOVE YOU!  
**Kai: **...Stay away from me.

**angela. star:** Okay that was a joke actually. But if you're ever planning to break up with Salima, can you please contact me ...And so for my last question... WHEN WILL YOU BREAK UP WITH HER? And WILL YOU MARRY ME THEN?  
**Kai:** Like I said before; Stay AWAY from me.

**StZen: **Do you ever somewhat enjoy fame or would you rather everybody just forgot about you? I mean, the cheering crowds must be sort of exciting, right?  
**Kai:** I never said I hated the aspect of having fans. I just don't like over-the-top ones. If everyone forgot about me, the world of Beyblading would end as we know it. Fame, is really hard to talk about. The crowds provide good inspiration before a big battle. But stalkers who follow you home don't. So, I don't really know what to tell you.

**StZen:** What was going through your mind as you watched Tala being defeated by Kenny? Have you gained a new form of respect for Kenny as a result of that match?  
**Kai:** I guess I always had some sort of respect for Kenny. But watching him defeat Tala... Well... I think Tala was kinda holding back, like he expected an easy match. Then Kenny took advantage of Tala's down time and used it against him. So no, no new respect for Kenny. The kid should be happy with what he's got.

**angela. star: **I'm sorry... I'm not gonna bug you about 'our wedding' again. Is Tala single...?  
**Kai:** Good. And no. Why don't you just ask him?

**angela. star:** Kai, you know in the V-force episode, where you were in the school? You were shown with this black spot in your ear... What was that?  
**Kai:** (Sighs) An earring. I got it pierced temporarily. But after Dunga showed up and I knew my career wasn't over, I took it out. Piercings aren't exactly a good thing around the beystadium. Standard safety rules for legal tournaments.

**angela. star:** In the manga, you already have a son named 'Gou' so... What time are you in? Is it like a time warp thingy?  
**Kai:** No. What the Manga gave us was a chance to write our own story. When they thought 'hey maybe we should give Kai a son!', the dumbass writers decided that they'd better get my imput on the name. Gou. I picked it out. It's also the name Salima and I decided on if we were to ever have kids. And a son.

**angela. star: **Your supposed to have a son dude! The BB manga epilogue is already written!... OMG. Who's your wife?  
**Kai:** (Rolls his eyes) Salima.

**angela. star:** What happened to your parents?  
**Kai:** Dead. Grandfather said it was a car accident. Do I believe him? No.

**angela. star:** Who brought you to Japan?  
**Kai: **Mr. Dickinson.

**angela. star:** What happened to 'Dranzer' after your battle with Brooklyn? I really don't get it...  
**Kai:** Neither do I. But about a week after the battle, she returned again. I guess perhaps, maybe she'd hit her power limit or something, and needed time to rest. All I know is that she's back.

**glitteredvixen06:** Where would you place yourself in terms of 'sex drive'?  
**Kai:** I'm not horrifically involved in the sexual desires. I can't say I haven't thought about it. I do. More then you probably think. But, overall, I'm not that type of person. I can take it or leave it.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your favorite position?  
**Kai:** I like being on top. It might sound bad, but I think a girl belongs on the bottom. Besides, being on top gives me deep entry. That's what I like.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your thoughts on masturbation, and if you do it, how many times do you do it weekly?  
**Kai:** I don't need masturbation. It's a normal thing. But I have my girlfriend. So I don't. Anymore, anyway.

**Fernandez: **Ever consider about having a relationship between you two? (Referring to Hilary) Salima may be fine but have other thoughts on Hilary?  
**Kai:** No. Hilary works with my team; That's it. I'm not interested in her.

**glitteredvixen06:** What happened to Voltaire after his team lost in season 1?  
**Kai:** Prison. Obviously, the tournament and the events were broadcasted on national tv. He barely got 2 feet out of his dugout.

**glitteredvixen06:** 1) So... Ever had any problems 'down there?' 2) If you could have any super power, what would you want it to be? 3) Last time you cried and why?  
**Kai: **No. I'm not unclean. I don't need superpowers. Dranzer's good enough for me. And I can't remember.

**juliayuriy:** Has Tala, by any chance, ever tried to play a dirty trick on you? What did he do?  
**Kai:** He has. Before I was with Salima, I was like any other guy; I had PlayBoy magazines everywhere. Tala, the fucking jackass, took them all and replaced them with PlayGirls.

**Velox:** Did Wyatt stare and stalk you all throughout class or lunchtime? Also is your private boarding school as gay as people suspect it is?  
**Kai:** ...No. The school wasn't gay (well actually all schools are gay). But the female floor was below the males'. And yes, Wyatt was very much a stalker. I almost felt like peering over my shoulder every time I took a piss.

**SilveryMoonshadow:** 1) Say Kai, ever had any sexual dreams involving Miguel? 2) What sports do you play?  
**Kai:** No. Not homosexual, for the last goddamn time. I don't like boys. I like girls. I like my girlfriend, Salima. Sports; Pretty much Beyblade is all. I've tried other sports but I'm not a fan.

**Velox: **You had a piercing on your right ear commonly known as the GAY SIDE. Did it hurt to get that ear pierced?  
**Kai:** No. And I don't pay attention to what side of the human body is the gay side. It doesn't interest me.

**Velox:** Why do you like to suck on bits of leaves? It got you the nickname Goat.  
**Kai:** Why do you annoy me so much? It's given you the nickname Loser.

**MariamTiarko:** You have crimson eyes in season 1, grey in season 2 and violet in season 3. What the fuck can that be? Are you short-sighted or something and don't use glasses but those contact lenses or whatever in different colors?  
**Kai:** If I knew why my eyes changed colors I'd tell you. I have no visual problems; no need for glasses or shit all eye stuff.

**MariamTiarko: **1) Now, I'm not sure if you've been asked about your parents, can't remember all those damn questions and their answers . But, what happened to your parents? Who were they? How were they like? Do you miss them? 2) How's it going with you and Salima for the moment? Do you often argue? 3) Do you have any secret siblings or something? 4) Do you know anything embarrassing you want to share with us about some of the other bladers? What about yourself?  
**Kai:** Supposedly they were killed in a car accident. They were fucking James and Lily Potter, it's none of your goddamn business! Salima and I are working fine; and yes we argue; every couple does. One that doesn't is one that isn't gonna work out. But we never fight for long; she's usually the one yelling and I just sorta listen. No.. Why would I have a secret sibling? Here's something embarrassing about Tyson; we were in the restroom at one of our hotels and Tyson was so fat from dinner that he couldn't get his belt off so he could piss, and he ended up pissing his pants. (Smirks)

**BloodDiamondX: **Do you like Tyson as a friend or do you think he's just plain weird?  
**Kai: **I hate to say it, I honestly do. But Tyson is a friend. We've been through too much together to call eachother something else, I guess... But he's definitely plain weird too.


	5. Tala

_**Tala Valkov**_

**Kai's-Suzaku**: Do you think Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire are scary?  
**Tala**: No. I'm not a pussy like Kai. Besides; They're easier to kill.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Um what's with the disco suit? It's fugly. I mean you look good in orange and white but a disco suit sucks. But you make it work to a point.  
**Tala**: ...What IS IT with you and tantalizing other people and their wardrobes? I'd like to see the way you dress.

**sesshy-sesshy-girl**: What's with the orange stripe going down the middle of your crotch?  
**Tala**: I fucking hate this. Goddamn SuicidalBeyblader and her fucking annoying shitworks... IT'S THERE BECAUSE IT'S THERE OKAY?! DEAL WITH IT.

**wolf-shadow666**: If you could, what would you guys like to do to Boris and Voltaire?  
**Tala: **I'd lock them both in a bedroom with Tyson, Hilary and Daichi overnight. Honestly; That would do more damage to a person than the abbey ever would.

**juliayuriy:** How do you consider Kai? Is he a friend or an enemy or just someone to use? Why did you cry when you were in a coma? Cause I saw you cry when Kai collapsed in the hallway and Dranzer broke. I thought that was touching...  
**Tala:** Well I'm so happy I could fuel your emotional needs. (Sarcastic). I could go as far to call Kai a friend... I have the urge to stand by him, and apparently, the BladeBreakers have proved that that's what friends do. As for the crying?... Don't make me answer that... I didn't want to see Kai go so far, and then fall so hard.. And while I was in a coma... I don't really know.. I felt everything that was happening, outside in the beystadiums.. And I guess I just wished I could've been there, cheering my _friends _on.

**xoxSoulsxox:** I SAY YOU BOTH LIE. You 2 are holding back your true strength. I know you'd like, make the world explode if you went all out against eachother. Seriously. You are, right? If not, someone's gonna get hurt real bad.  
**Tala: **I'm strong, but I've learned to come to terms with others being stronger. Ray and I are holding back nothing. Our power is what it is. And your little threat is stupid. Don't even bother.

**xoxSoulsxox:** Well... You DID hold back when you fought Kenny... Right?  
**Tala:** (Sighs) Yes, okay?!

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Hey Tala can I call you Tal-Tal?  
**Tala:** The hell you can't.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Do you have an urge to kill me or Ming Ming that is more intense than a thousand suns?  
**Tala:** Here's how much I want to kill you; I'D LET MING MING LIVE IF YOU DIE RIGHT NOW. That's right; I went there. So yeah; I hate you alot.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Have you ever seen Kai in a school girl's outfit?  
**Tala: **...WTF?!

**glitteredvixen06: **If you were a captain of your own team and you had to choose four other members, who would you select and why?  
**Tala: **Kai would definitely be on my team. And I hate to say it, but Tyson would be on it too. They're both awesome bladers. Maybe Jemma, because she's so fucking hot, and... I dunno, Bryan? Bryan is just... Bryan.

**StZen: **Did you ever feel resentment towards Kai for joining your team and practically taking it over, despite the fact that it almost won you a tournament?  
**Tala: **I guess so. It's nearly impossible not to, in that type of situation..I don't really care that it almost won us a tournament. I know we would of done even better if the rightful captain were in the rightful place. (I. E me.)

**xxpunk-starxx:** Are you gay cause I kind of get the impression that you are and if you are do you have a crush on Kai?  
**Tala: **(Sighs) No, I am not gay. (Sighs deeper) A crush on Kai? Come on people, get your minds out of the gutter!

**angela. star:** Tala are you single?  
**Tala:** No. As a matter of fact, I'm not. (Smirks)

**angela. star:** If not will you go out with me?... Please!  
**Tala:** Didn't you hear me woman? I'm not single!

**angela. star:** How do all the 'gay-fanfic and images' make you feel?  
**Tala:** Scared. I don't have anything against homosexual people, but when you're labeled as one despite the fact that you have a girlfriend, well, it gets really creepy and annoying.

**angela. star:** Which hook-ups do you like better? Kai/Tala, Tala/Bryan or Tala/Tyson... Ok no, that's just gross... Lemme know...  
**Tala:** You're an annoying twit. I HATE THEM ALL!

**angela. star:** What are the few points that makes a girl attractive under your view...?  
**Tala:** I like a girl to have a little bit of sass. But she has to be the strong silent, un-emotional type too. And she needs a sensible voice. No squeakers. Like, no Matildas or Ming Mings.

**Mel:** Tala, why are you so evil when you blade and then not so evil when off the Bey-stadium (I've seen you cheering for your team, don't deny it)?  
**Tala: **Because when you blade, it pays to be evil. It intimidates your opponent and makes you seem tougher. And if you're lucky, your anger will channel to your bitbeast and cause a power-up. Plus, I was kind of trained to be. And why shouldn't I cheer for my team? And who's denying shit?

**glitteredvixen06:** Where would you place yourself in terms of 'sex drive'?  
**Tala:** At a decent place, hehe. I'm not crazy horny or anything, but I enjoy a good bang. But like Kai said; It doesn't really matter. And I think I have to like the girl who I'm going to sleep with.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your thoughts on masturbation, and if you do it, how many times do  
you do it weekly?  
**Tala:** Masturbation is a great, natural process. Everyone does it I'm sure. I know I used to before I went out with my girlfriend. Hm... But how many times a week? I guess 2 or 3 maybe. It really all depends on the mood.

**glitteredvixen06: **What's your favorite position?  
**Tala:** I like kinky stuff. Sometimes she'll stand against a wall, or bend over on the bed... (Smirks) It all depends. Just like the masturbation question.

**Fernandez:** Ever got together for once? Or did you guys only have a one night stand? (Referring to Julia)  
**Tala: **Uh... We had... I can't describe it. I don't know whether we're together or not. Most likely we are, I'm pretty sure...

**glitteredvixen06: **1) So... Ever had any problems 'down there?' 2) If you could have any super power, what would you want it to be? 3) Last time you cried and why?**  
Tala:** ..I've worn my pants too tight before and I had chafing. But that's it. A superpower of encasing the whole world in ice would be lovely. And that would be the time I was in the hospital, and after Kai collapsed. But I won't go anymore in-depth with it.

**juliayuriy:** Are you two getting together or something? If you are, since when and how?  
**Tala:** Yeah. Me and Julia are gonna go up the next level and get together besides being one-night-stand partners. That's kinda how we got to know eachother in the first place. It was last year.

**MariamTiarko:** Tala, is it Julia that's your girlfriend? What are your real feelings for her?  
**Tala:** Yeah, me and Julia have gotten together now. Real feelings... Well.. Until we get even further into our relationship you got shit all rights to know pal, so back off.

**addiction4jane:** Yo, Big Red, what pisses you off the most? (I know it might piss you off in general) Yaoi fanart or fanfics? They're probably both pretty disgusting to you.  
**Tala:** They are. And don't call me that. Also, have you noticed that you've used the word disgusting in about 5 other questions for my friends already? Jesus, go buy a dictionary or something. Better yet; stop leaving questions. And tell people none of us are fuckin' gay. Except for Oliver.


	6. Bryan

_**Bryan Kuznetsov**_

**wolf-shadow666:** If you could, what would you guys like to do to Boris and Voltaire?  
**Bryan:** TORTURE. Knives for the testicles. VASECTOMY TIME. Better yet, hedgeclippers. Yes I'm crazy. I know.

**Kai's-Suzaku: **What do you guys think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Bryan:** Read my above answer. I don't give a fuck if they're little. I'd do the same thing.

**StZen:** When the BBA revolution needed a fifth blader to fight against Boris in the Justice 5 match, why didn't you or Spencer try to join up, you know, for revenge after Tala was put into a coma?  
**Bryan:** We wanted to. But we also decided that maybe the best of the best should be on the new team. Besides; We spent a lot of time with Tala in his hospital room.

**glitteredvixen06: **1) Ian said Falborg was a female. Is he right or just fooling around again? 2) Your nose decreased in size in season three. Did you have nose surgery? 3) Are you currently seeing anyone? 4) If you had a theme song, what song would it be?  
**Bryan:** No, for once Ian's being honest. Falborg _is_ a female. But that doesn't mean she isn't strong! ..No. I did not get 'nose surgery'. I guess I just grew up. Got a problem?! No, I'm not seeing anyone. I can't find anyone who's my type. (Sighs) Fuck. A theme song? 'Pain' by _Three Days Grace,_ which is the same one I told you last time.

**addiction4jane: **1) Do you need help finishing Ray off, because I will be more than willing to put a bullet through his head. 2) What is your type of girl? (I'm not hitting on you, just curious.)  
**Bryan: **Me and Ray get along now. Though I wouldn't mind putting a bullet through _your_ head... And it's hard to describe my taste in girls; I've dated different types of girls. I'll just wait like a normal person for once and see what happens when someone new comes along. But I know I definitely don't like bimbos.


	7. Spencer

_**Spencer Petrov**_

**wolf-shadow666: **If you could, what would you guys like to do to Boris and Voltaire?  
**Spencer:** I wouldn't do anything. Those two are so filthy I'd probably die of scurvy if I touched them. Maybe I'd pay Ian to bathe them first. Then I'll gut them.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What do you guys think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Spencer:** I'm thinking I want to set a mousetrap.

**xoxSoulsxox**: Can I hug you? xD  
**Spencer:** ...I'd prefer if you didn't...

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Spencer can I call you Spency-Bear?  
**Spencer:** No. Just no.

**Kai's-Suzaku: **When you and the Blitzkreig Boys were little did Kai give you and the others nicknames?  
**Spencer:** Fuck if I can remember. But I highly doubt it. Security was tight, and we're not really the 'nickname' types.

**Sentimental Halo:** If Boris made clones of you, called them Sergei and Mao, both somehow knew medical stuff, and were a couple, how would you react? (Cuz I've already made it happen with my magical powers, though your reactions were never shown xD)  
**Spencer:** ...Surprised? Me and Mariah?... Wow... Fan girls these days certainly create weird standards for themselves... Um, I mean I'm sure it's flattering... But I doubt that could happen in reality. Pray God it doesn't. I'd be shocked... I'd probably cry and then go on a homicidal rampage, to kill the clones.

**addiction4jane: **How old are you? I can never get a straight answer on how old you are.  
**Spencer: **I was 16 in season one, 17 in season two and almost eighteen in season three.


	8. Boris

_**Boris Balkov**_

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Boris are you Ian's dad? O_o  
**Boris:** Me, father a betraying little runt like that? Please tell me you're joking.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Boris are you Robert's dad? O_o  
**Boris:** NO!

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Are you friends with Micheal Jackson? How about Richard Simmons?  
**Boris: **His girly personality creeps me out. Actually, I never thought I'd see someone sicker than me... But the other, no. Never met.

**Kai's-Suzaku**: What do you think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Boris: **Little bastards.... There can only be _one _Boris. And that's me.

**Kai's-Suzaku: **What would you do for a Klondike Bar? o_O  
**Boris:**.......... O . O

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Do you know how to samba?  
**Boris:** No...? Do I look Italian to you? OR, like a dancer?

**Kai's-Suzaku:** How old are you anyways?  
**Boris:** ...48... But I look to be in my 20s. (Smirks)

**MariamTiarko:** Boris, what would you do to a person that tells you, you look the age of 60? Cause I think you do.  
**Boris:** Kill them of course. I'm only 48; like I said above.

**glitteredvixen06: **1) You're really not that bad, you know that? 2) What happened to you after BEGA went down? 3) Do you know what happened to Voltaire? 4) What do you think of your fans? 5) What do you think of the Blitzkrieg Boys? Do you think they're better than BEGA?  
**Boris:** ..Of course I'm 'not that bad'; And nothing happened really. I attended court, got sued for a few million dollars for conspiracy theories and then just vacated to my summer house in Venice for parol. Voltaire? Last I'd heard he was jailed, wasn't he? Rumors, rumors.. Fans; that's a lovely word to hear. I'm thankful for them; nice to see that not everyone has their heads up their asses. The Blitzkreig Boys are well, my old boys. I'm impressed to see they've come this far, if not slightly upset that they haven't traveled this road with me; they would be 10 times greater. I have to assume they're better than BEGA, yes... Well not quite actually I know Kai is better; Tala needs work and the others don't quite compare.

**addiction4jane:** Can I kill you? Fuckin' retard.  
**Boris: **I could ask you the same question.


	9. SuicidalBeyblader

_**SuicidalBeyblader (Ashley)**_

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Why only two questions a review?  
**SB:** Well I didn't want too much to handle per review. Also, if everyone asked about 7 questions in a single review for one chapter, well the questions that could be asked would eventually run out wouldn't they?? So I thought it better to limit the number. But lately, I've been thinking about increasing the limit to better? I hope!

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Why am I the main person asking questions? (I know Kai is a guy and not gay either but it's fun to screw with him)  
**SB:** I couldn't agree more. A day just wouldn't be complete without fucking around with Kai would it xD But as for the questions thing, well I dunno. I guess a lot of authors are skeptic about these kinds of fics. Or maybe the bladers just aren't answering creatively enough.. Hmmm...

**glitteredvixen06**: Aren't you peeved off at the fact that some people are asking incredibly stupid questions? (I've got the same problem with my interview... Damn questions)  
**SB:** Then you know what a drag it is!! I mean, I put this up to entertain people. But abusing it isn't what I planned for either. Like, too many stupid questions in one review is a lot of hard work. Not to mention where there are like, 20 different characters for each. I don't mind answering a few different reviews per person with sensible questions, but downright stupid ones, and those who review like 70 times a new chapter is posted really bother me.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Were you referring to me when you answered glitteredvixen06's question?  
**SB:** No, I was not. But you do leave reviews with a LOT of questions in them. Can you lower it to know more than 4 or 3 per review? It really gets hard to keep track of all this. Please and thank you. And sorry if I offended you at all. My bad.

**glitteredvixen06:** I want an honest opinion here. Does it bother you that some of the questions that I have asked are totally and utterly pathetic? Cuz if they are, I won't bother to review again. I don't want to be a pain. Sorry for taking up your time.  
**SB:** NO! No questions I receive really get on my nerves. It's how many I get in a single review that boils me. (laughs) SOME questions are stupid, and not exactly realistic. I mean, they can get annoying, but I'll still answer them.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Do you agree that typos are evil?  
**SB:** Most definitely. (Shakes fist at typos) And it may have been a long question, but it was still one question, hehehe. No problem.

**angela. star:** Who answers all these? You right?  
**SB: **No, the beybladers do :) (A. N; yes it's me. But for all liability of this reality-based fic to work, I'm not 'legally' aloud to tell you that it's me. :) )

**angela. star: **Umm... Does Kai really hook up with Salima or is it some fantasy of yours?  
**SB:** Well the Kai/Salima hook-up was never really in the story line of the television show if that's what you mean. So yes, I put them together. I find the relationship works quite well.

**angela. star:** Um... Do you think I'm weird? ..Cuz I have asked out about 4 bladers up to now... Please let one of them say yes... Please...!  
**SB:** I'm sorry hehe, but most of the beybladers you've asked out are happily in relationships. I don't think you're weird :) But maybe they do. Like Kai's said, crazy fangirls can get really annoying. I can't make them say yes if they don't want a relationship this way. But best of luck to you : ) And for a small favor for me; Do you suppose maybe you can ask a little less than like, 20 questions in a single review? It's very time-consuming. But thanks for asking!

**angela. star: **I really love your idea of 'the questionnaire'. And I really want to do something like this... It seems so fun... Can you let me start a questionnaire too in fan-fics? ...Or maybe, we can start a dual questionnaire thingy here? ...Please?  
**SB:** Thank you. And it really is quite fun. Of course you can start a fic like this : ) I'm not robbing ideas or anything hehe. Everyone deserves the right to publish what makes them happy. But I'm sorry that I have to turn down the request of a dual fic. I already have a duet running with someone else, and it too is very time consuming. But feel free to start your own : )

**glitteredvixen06: **1) Not to be pushy or anything, but when are you updating 'Cheater Cheater' again?  
**SB:** I'm not sure, it could be awhile. Lately I just haven't found the passion for good old lemon writing... I'm actually in a bad Twilight craze, so if I write a lemon any time soon it could possibly be a vamp fic. Mariam in Beyblade will always be my most favoritest character ever, and there are thoughts of crossover between Digimon and Beyblade for a MariamxMatt fic, but I think it'll all way off. There have been a huge lack of good straight lemons uploaded to the site (especially those involving Mariam) so I'm just not that interested. Sorry, really, but there might be a hiatus for 'Cheater Cheater'.


	10. Max

_**Max Tate**_

**wolf-shadow666:** What do you think of Tyson? Because honestly, I hate him. He's annoying and weird, and never shuts up about food or beyblading.  
**Max:** Hey!! He's my friend!! I don't think it's nice to hate someone... Unless they're trying to steal your bitbeast. Then it's okay. (Grins)

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What do you think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Max**: ...Do they have jails for midgets these days? Or should I just get a lobster trap? Whatever keeps them contained and out of trouble is fine with me.

**HallowedInk:** Max, which do you prefer, living in the U.S, or Japan?  
**Max:** Hmmmm... I'd have to pick Japan. I love my mom a whole lot, but I've always lived with my dad. And all my friends are closer to me in Japan. After all we've been through, I don't want to leave them. So, it's a close tie, but I'll choose Japan.

**BlossomKitty:** How old are you and do you like Hilary?  
**Max:** Yes I like Hilary... As a friend. Ha! Hope you didn't think I liked her any other way! Because I'm with Mariam, and I love her to pieces! As for my age, well I was 13 in the first season, 14 in the second, and I just turned 15 after the BEGA tournament.

**BlossomKitty: **Do you dye your hair? Or is it just a rumor? (2) Do you know Japanese? If yes, what should we call 'mustard' in Japanese?  
**Max:** It is a rumor. I said that in the movie for a joke. Hey, I'm funny! And yeah, I know a lil Japanese. I'm far from fluent, but I think mustard is... Wasabi! But I could be wrong xD

**glitteredvixen06:** Maxie, to many you're the stereotypical dumb blonde but I actually think you're really quite intelligent! So, my question is, what is your IQ?  
**Max:** Thanks alot! My IQ... Well, to be honest, it's in the hundreds. But I think real intelligence isn't worrying about what doesn't matter. And to me, being the smartest blonde in the world doesn't matter! My friends, my family, and Draciel, are what matter. Oh, but it's a good thing to have common sense.

**steph300:** Before you met Mariam, had you had or still had a crush on Hilary?  
**Max:** Nope. Contrary to what people think, the only people on the team who had even _thought _about getting romantically involved with Hilary were Tyson and Kenny. And after Kenny saw Emily again, any affection he had for Hilary got blown out of the water.

**steph300:** What do you think of the BladeBreakers? I mean what do you think of their personalities?  
**Max:** I appreciate all my friends for who they are. I mean, Tyson's virtually the best friend a guy like me could ask for. He's great! Stubbornest and all. Ray's so wise. He's like Kai in a way. As the youngest member, I'm closer to the second youngest member, which is Tyson, over the other 2. But they're still some of my very best friends who I'd do anything for. I think Kai actually likes me, and has respect for me. Hehe, I loved hearing that.

**glitteredvixen06: **Out of your current teammates, who is the most sexually-driven?  
**Max:** That would have to be Ray. I mean, he's a decent guy and all, but he is _fascinated _with Mariah's boobs. He needs to get a life now.


	11. Ray

_**Ray Kon**_

**wolf-shadow666:** What do you think of Tyson? Because honestly, I hate him. He's annoying and weird, and never shuts up about food or beyblading.  
**Ray:** Sure, Tyson has his bad points, but all in all he's a great friend. Someone once said to always be yourself. And Tyson is just what he is. If we changed Tyson, the BladeBreakers wouldn't be the same anymore. We all love him for being Tyson.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What do you think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Ray:** Well that depends... Are they like the bigger copies?

**HallowedInk:** Do you appreciate Mariah fancying you, and do you fancy her back? Thanks xx.  
**Ray:** Yes... Yes I do. Mariah and I have been going out now for a year. We're really happy! It hasn't just been Mariah fancying me, I've loved her for as long as I can remember. But anyways, you're welcome!

**glitteredvixen06:**So Rei, what kind of shampoo do you use exactly?  
**Ray: **'Head And Shoulders'. Not because I have dandruff. (Chuckles) It was a good, inexpensive brand that was animal cruelty-free. According to Mariah, nothing less will do. But I must say, it works wonders on my hair!

**steph300: **If you could go out with any girl besides Mariah and Salima, who would it be?  
**Ray**: Wow, tough question... I just hope Mariah doesn't mind me answering. I think maybe Matilda or Julia. Matilda's really nice. Julia's really feisty. I like those qualities in a girl.

**steph300**: Didn't you ever regret leaving the White Tigers in the first place?  
**Ray:** Well before I joined up with Tyson and the others, there were lots of boring, lonely nights where I really missed my old gang, and I really wanted to go home. Honestly, I just kinda upped and left, and I'll always miss my old life in a way. But I've never downright regretted leaving. I'm happy with where I am now.

**glitteredvixen06:** Where would you place yourself in terms of 'sex drive'?  
**Ray: **I think I'm normal. I'm not crazy; I'm not lifeless. Whenever the mood strikes. Mariah gets a new pair of underwear; I'm really bored; Times like those, I guess I get a little hot under the collar.

**Velox:** Can I give you a haircut? ;]  
**Ray:** Hehehehe, absolutely not. My long hair is important to me, and distinctive to my culture. I just wouldn't feel right without it.

**MariamTiarko:** We haven't heard anything about your real family. Who are your parents, how are they? Do you have any siblings? If you do, how and who are they/the person?  
**Ray:** Well I'm an only child, but no siblings. Sadly, my parents died when I was 10. By then though, everyone else in my village knew me well enough to help out when they could and just be there for me when I needed them. But you have heard something about my family; my uncle, who works in a restaruant in Paris, remember? It was on the show. Thanks for your question!


	12. Ian

_**Ian Papov**_

**Kai's-Suzaku: **What do you guys think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Ian: **They might be interesting. Someone besides Kevin who's finally the same size as me. But if they're evil like the bigger versions, then I'll go trigger-happy on their asses.

**glitteredvixen06:** Is Falborg a female or male bird?  
**Ian:** Falborg is a girl.

**glitteredvixen06:** In season one you had a massive nose but in season 3 your nose became normal size. Did you have nose surgery?  
**Ian**: ...Is it that obvious?

**addiction4jane: **How badly do you get teased for how short you are? I get it at least 90 times a day.  
**Ian: **Surprisingly not a lot. Not many people have the balls to call off one of the Blitzkrieg Boys.


	13. Tyson

_**Tyson Granger**_

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What do you think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Tyson: **Weird... Creepy... Crazy... Retarded... Like Hilary. Basically, extremely annoying. I think I might have feet big enough to squash them with! (Grins)

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Why don't you go on a diet?  
**Tyson:** Because I don't need to go on a diet!! Are you calling me fat?! How rude! I just like to eat! The World Champion needs lots of energy you know!! Why don't YOU go on a diet???

**nightpixie:** Choose between food, Beyblading and Hilary.  
**Tyson**: ...I can't. I just can't. I need the first 2 to live!! And Hilary's great... Ohhh... (Looks down confused)

**nightpixie:** Have you ever visited India? (The food here tastes like heaven!)  
**Tyson: **Really?? Wow! I'll have to go sometime!

**glitteredvixen06:** I firmly believe that you are much better than Kai. By the way, does Kai's obsession with you creep you out?  
**Tyson**: Wow, really?! Thanks!! You know, I hardly ever get people telling me I'm better than Kai, even when it's the truth! But thanks a lot! Fans like you give me the strength to continue on with a tough battle. (Smiles) ...Kai has an obsession with me? I always thought he hated me...

**glitteredvixen06:** What is Hiro like? Is he always strict?  
**Tyson:** Nah. I mean we're brothers.(Grins) You can't be my brother and always be so strict! But really, we play board games, and toss things at eachother, and pound on one another all the time. He's only strict when it comes to beyblading.

**Velox:** Did you enjoy dress shopping with Rei's old sensei as much as viewers enjoyed watching you cross-dress?  
**Tyson: **I hope to God not. I fucking _hated _it! But hey, I mean the Sensei is an elder.. I had to do what he wanted me to. Even if it meant making me as gay as Oliver. But I feel like I could still never be as bright as him.

**glitteredvixen06:** It seems you and Hilary have a lil bit of chemistry going on in G Rev. Are you sure you don't like her?  
**Tyson:** Dude... We've been goin' out for over a year!

**BloodDiamondX: **Who was like, your first friend in Beyblade Tyson, and what are your feelings for Hilary? By the way you cannot say you don't like her! Because you seem like you do sometimes.  
**Tyson: **Well, Kenny was my first friend from the team... And I'm tired of repeating myself; I GO OUT WITH HILARY. I LIKE HER. I ADMIT IT. HAVE A LONG TIME AGO. STOP ASKING ME THAT!


	14. Kenny

_**Kenny (Chief)**_

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What do you think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Kenny:** .....................They scare me. I'd rather do a simple algebra equation then mess with little creatures like those pesky things.


	15. Dark Bladers

_**Dark Bladers**_

**Kai's-Suzaku**: Do you guys do parties?  
**Sanguinex:** What the fuck are you talking about?  
**Lupinex:** Parties??? Do we look like clowns to you?  
**Cenotaph:** I should wrap you in decaying toilet paper and throw you into a tomb.  
**Zomb:** Uh............... No..?

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Are you guys in league with the clowns? OMG you are in league with the clowns aren't you?!  
**Cenotaph:** I hope the 'clowns' we're supposedly in league with can get their hands on a few axes and spears.  
**Zomb: **We're not in any leagues.  
**Sanguinex: **But it's clear_ you're_ in the league of stupidity.  
**Lupinex**: Most definitely.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Will you come to my next birthday party and kill my boyfriend's little sister?  
**Dark Bladers:** _YOU_ HAVE A BOYFRIEND?!

**Kai's-Suzaku:** You know I'm a proud idiot right?  
**Dark Bladers:** Yes.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** You know how crazy and annoying my boyfriend must be if he's dating me?  
**Lupinex:** I actually assumed he was mentally disabled.  
**Sanguinex:** So did I.  
**Zomb:** It's got to be something worse than that.  
**Cenotaph:** o . O


	16. Robert

_**Robert Jurgen**_

**Kai's-Suzaku**: Why are you so annoying? (If you call me uncouth I'll hunt you down and kill you with a spork)  
**Robert: **(Clears throat) UNCOUTH. There is no such thing as a spork. And I'm not the one annoying everyone with too many questions am I? Pity pity. Also, you can TRY to come and find me, and_ 'spork'_ me.. But I have bodyguards. Many, many bodyguards.

**HallowedInk:** Can I call you Robby? xD Is uncouth your favorite word? Don't you think it's a bit... Well, uncouth to call people that the whole time?  
**Robert:** No, you may not call me Robby. It's unprofessional and, UNCOUTH. Besides, 'Uncouth' is sure to become a beyblading timeless classic. Don't you agree? It's not like the word is not well-known.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Are your many, many bodyguards trained in squirrelian warfare? If not they're doomed.  
**Robert:** Trust me; YOU are the one who will die in this epic battle. With or without your little scurvy squirrels.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Don't you know that sporks are half-spoon and half-fork as well as the main weapons of the chibilonian empire?  
**Robert:** First I was facing squirrels, and now midgets too? Will you pick a goddamn army and stick with it?!

**Kai's-Suzaku: **Don't you know that I live to ask annoying questions?  
**Robert:** Yes. (Rolls eyes)

**Kai's-Suzaku:** I'm gonna call you Bob so Bob do you know that calling someone uncouth every 2 minutes is highly uncouth as well as annoying and rude?  
**Robert:** It's nothing compared to your voice and questions. Not to mention you now are also using 'Uncouth' quite often.

**glitteredvixen06:** What do you think of yaoi fics starring yourself with Johnny? Do you consider them 'uncouth'?  
**Robert:** Well... They aren't exactly something I'd look to read in my spare time...But I don't detest them, for that would be shame upon a large section of my fans. But let me say this; I am NOT in a sexual relationship with Mr. McGreggor. We barely have a friendly relationship..

**glitteredvixen06:** In season 1 you stated you would face Tyson again... But you never did. Why is this?  
**Robert:** I guess we just never got around to it... We're always so hustling and busy, the both of us... When I'm not being photographed I'm being interviewed. And when Tyson's not eating he's sleeping. Outside of tournaments and filming, that's pretty much the only action we get.

**glitteredvixen06:** Why does Johnny dress like a ruffian? The rest of you Majestics dress in fancy clothes but Johnny...  
**Robert:** It's JOHNNY. Johnathon McGreggor doesn't _do _fancy clothes. It would be like Kai Hiwatari trying out for ballet... Oh well. I think it's just the fact that he likes to be seen asa ruffian.

**glitteredvixen06: **Out of a fist fight between Johnny and Enrique, who do you think would win?  
**Robert:** Aha! Johnny. Enrique would probably try and have his girlfriends protect him, or beat Johnny with their purses or something...

**kitsunesk8tr: **Going back to the porn/masturbating question, what happened to the 'uncouth, sick, wrong, I have morals' thing from the show?  
**Robert:** I _do _have morals... But as a male, I have needs too. Sometimes you just can't help yourself.

**addiction4jane: **Robert, do you ever get called a nazi? Like every German I know, including me...  
**Robert: **I have been before, yes. It is truly a horrible term; being stereotyped after a certain army of bastards. But life is cruel and for every word they have to say about you, you can say something back. I am a firm believe in revenge. Canadians are too nice for their own good. Americans are fat. Scottish people need to learn about underwear. We're not the only ones.


	17. Voltaire

_**Voltaire Hiwatari**_

**Kai's-Suzaku: **What do you think of Chibi Boris and Chibi Voltaire?  
**Voltaire:** WHAT?! YOU DARE TO MAKE AN IMITATION OF ME?! I should find you and kill you! Lock you in a desolate cell of my abbey! I'll have my workers torture you! And then turn you into a homicidal killing machine so your friends and family can die too!......... As for Chibi Boris, well, you can use that little maniac to torture Boris for all I care.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Who is your idol?  
**Voltaire**: Hitler.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What are you really?  
**Voltaire: **A human. Crossed with an Evil Bastard.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** How would you feel if I put you on Dr. Phil's show?  
**Voltaire**: You don't have the power to put me anywhere you insolent little brat.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Why am I the only one asking you questions?  
**Voltaire:** That's what I'd like to know. (Annoyed grunt)

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What did you do with Kai's parents?  
**Voltaire: **I didn't do anything with them... A rainy night out driving on a slippery highway did. (Sighs) It wasn't planned. One turn in a 20-mile road and they miss it. I was actually babysitting the little bastard at the time... We got the call around midnight. Poor, poor little Kai... Devastated. (Laughs)

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Where's your wife?  
**Voltaire**: Dead. (Glares)

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Were you always such an evil bastard?  
**Voltaire:** Kind of, but it really only showed up when I was a teenager.

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Do you wear dentures? (Cause I read this story where you were yelling at Kai and your dentures flew out of your mouth xD)  
**Voltaire**: ..No. I do NOT wear dentures. Damn story writers and their false teethness.(Glares)

**melissa:** Voltaire why did you make Kai into such a cold and heartless blader?  
**Voltaire:** Because I wanted to find a use for the little shit. He was no good as heir, so I decided to make him part of my army. And because cold and heartless people portray bravery and anger.

**SouthernDragon: **I can see that you like to bring pain to others by torture, etc. If Hitler is your idol and hero, what is your favorite movie? Mine is DragonHeart! Have you seen To Kill A Mockingbird? That's some good stuff! Maybe it'll do you some good to learn about that stuff!  
**Voltaire: **Movies are hard to name for me because I often find I don't have the time. What with prison visits, court dates and new corporations to start. But I will tell you this; those two films were shit. Horrible film making. Especially you're favorite.. But I did see one new movie that I appreciated; it was called _Hostel._ And I have nothing more to learn that you do to teach me you insulant brat.


	18. Hilary

_**Hilary Tatibana**_

**niki-the-polkadot:** Why are you with the BladeBreakers in the first place?  
**Hilary:** A girl suddenly needs permission to hang out with her friends?? Besides, Kenny and Ray invite me on all their trips. I'm a good friend to them, and they're good friends to me. Also, beyblading started to get interesting when I got to see bitbeasts for the first time.

**niki-the-polkadot:** Why don't you hurry up and get together with Tyson already?  
**Hilary:** Uhhhh we _are_ together!! Has no one told you the news?! Sure we fight all the time, but I love him.. And he loves me.. We're actually really happy, even if we piss eachother off. Sometimes.

**niki-the-polkadot:** Do you have your own home, and your own family? Because you're always hanging around the dojo.  
**Hilary:** OF COURSE I DO! I'm not an orphan!! And I'm not a hermit either. I'm allowed to leave my house and go see other places. (Glares)

**niki-the-polkadot:** Why don't you beyblade?  
**Hilary:** I like the sport, but I don't have a lot of patience to learn it. Besides; It can get really violent too.

**HallowedInk:** Hilary, if you learned to beyblade, what kind of bitbeast would you like to have?  
**Hilary:** I really like Oliver's bitbeast. Unicolyon is so pretty!! But I wouldn't mind having one that looked like a cute teddy bear either!

**Fernandez:** Ever consider about having a relationship between you two? (Referring to Kai)  
**Hilary:** I did, once... I mean I loved Kai once upon a time. But the more and more time I spent with Tyson, the more and more I fell in love with him. So, no Kai.

**glitteredvixen06:** So Hilary, what do you think of Tyson? Are you guys dating by any chance?  
**Hilary:** Yes we are! I can't even remember how long it's been now... But we're really happy! I think he's had just such a great impact on my life!

**juliayuriy: **How long have you been dating Tyson again? Why him?  
**Hilary:** Well why _not_ him?? Tyson's a really great guy once you get him past the food. And I think it's been.... Hmm.. Roughly 3 years or so?

**BloodDiamondX: **What would be your favorite spot to go out with Tyson? And since he likes to pig out so much would it be a restaurant?  
**Hilary: **Tyson loves his food I know, but he takes me other places. I think my favorite was when we took a trip to Canada and we camped out by Niagara Falls. But just plain going out, well I'm alright with anything! (Smiles)


	19. BlitzkreigDemolition Boys

_**Blitzkreig/Demolition Boys**_

**juliayuriy**: If you guys were so tough how come you lost the battle to the BBA revolution?  
**Tala:** (Sighs) The best team won in the end...  
**Ian:** And we ARE tough. But the real definition of tough, is being able to handle a loss, like we did.  
**Kai:** I don't want to be here.... (Sighs) Well the BBA Revolution are a well-off team with years of experience. I should know.  
**Bryan:** We have years of experience too, Kai..  
**Kai: **Shut up Bryan.  
**Spencer:** All in all, we bladed our best, and that's all that anyone can do. The Blitzkerig Boys have come a long way from our abbey days.  
**Tala:** And it's easy to tell, that we've learned a lot.

**juliayuriy:** What happened to you guys after your first encounter with Tyson's team in the first season? When you lost the battle, what did Boris do to you guys? Was Tala able to return back to his normal self? Did Kai let you guys live with him when his Grandfather was gone?  
**Ian:** Yeah. We lived with Kai after the whole thing blew over.  
**Spencer:** After we lost the battle, needless to say, Boris wasn't pleased. But he only had the chance to get a few words out to us before the police were hauling his ass to prison.  
**Kai:** But they were harsh words...  
**Bryan:** Tala did return to his normal self. If you can call that normal...  
**Tala:** ...You're one to talk?

**xoxSoulsxox:** If you were handcuffed to the White Tigers (And the handcuffing went like; Kai-Ray, Tala-Mariah, Bryan-Lee, Spencer-Gary, Ian-Kevin) how would you cope? And did you guys notice... The sort-of similarities between your teams?  
**Bryan:** Of course we have. But me, tied to Lee?! That's not going to go so well...  
**Tala:** They'll kill eachother. But I plan to force Mariah to dress differently. I don't want to be seen looking like a wad of bubble gum.  
**Ian:** Kevin and I will plot world domination.  
**Spencer:** (Sighs) We'll probably have to lie around all day and eat. (Glares)  
**Tala: **Overall, it will _not_ be a pretty situation. Perhaps for Kevin and Ian, but, not for the rest of us. I mean... What if Mariah plans to go see Ray...?  
**Bryan:** Threesome.  
**Tala: **(Goes pale)  
**Kai:** I can deal with Ray. But not with him screwing Mariah.

**glitteredvixen06: **What are your thoughts on pornography and masturbation? (I just had to ask)  
**Spencer:** They're great. (Smiles) I mean, some people may view it badly, but it's better to jack yourself off while looking at a computer screen then to go rape someone.  
**Ian:** I agree with Spence.  
**Bryan:** I like the work of the Marquis de Sade. (Smirks evilly)  
**Tala:** He was disgusting... But then again, you're disgusting. But porn is great.

**glitteredvixen06:** 1) So... What's the worst physical injury you have sustained? 2) If you had a theme song, what would it be? 3) Any of you play an instrument? And if so, what? 4) And lastly, ever been so drunk that you've done it with someone, you probably wouldn't do it with?  
**Ian:** Worst injury... Hm. I don't think I can answer that one, because I've never been seriously hurt enough to tell about it. My theme song would probably be 'Fucking Determined' by _Mudvayne_. No instrument for me. ....No. (Chuckles) Not me. I don't drink.  
**Tala:** That's a fucking lie and you know it. Oh well. My worst injuries, I guess would have to be the ones I sustained throughout the BEGA tournament. My theme... Tricky question. Maybe... 'Circle' by _Slipknot _? I play the guitar; Not extremely well, but I'm learning. Yeah well.... I got drunk and me and Julia had a thing. But now, it might be more than a thing..  
**Spencer:** My worst injury was the time I mis-launched my blade and it hit me instead. I broke all 5 fingers and sprained my wrist. My theme song? No clue. Get back to me. I don't play any instruments, I'm too un-coordinated. I drink, _a lot_, but I can't remember ever having to deal with a situation like that.  
**Bryan:** I can't remember ever getting hurt that bad. My theme song would be 'Pain' by _Three Days Grace._ Instruments? No. I'd make mistakes, and get so pissed off that I'd break the goddamn thing. I drink more than Spencer and Ian, and almost as much as Tala, but I don't think I've ever done that.

**whiteninjaalchemist: **Isn't Blitzkrieg a German name for 'lightning war'? Why is a Russian team using a German name?  
**Spencer:** That's a good question. We knew the meaning I guess; It just sounded cool. We don't mean to like, steal. ..Not that we really care.  
**Ian:** Yeah. It's just a cool word.  
**Tala:** Besides; lightning would be a good weapon.  
**Bryan:** Which we're just as powerful as.

**addiction4jane: **I think you're all amazing and I respect your need for some privacy, but I just wanna know, did you go to normal school or did Boris teach it all? If he did, what was the transfer to public school like?  
**Bryan:** Doesn't seem like you respect it to me.. And no, we had professional tutors until high school.  
**I****an:** We went mainstream then. But we were already known around the world as famous beybladers by then mostly, so the transfer was easy as balls.  
**Tala:** You know, girls, girls, girls, easy work, girls, girls..  
**Spencer:** It was a lot more annoying though. Regular kids just don't know when to shut the hell up...

**SouthernDragon:** SD here! Tee hee. Okay, so you guys are like, uber hot! And I am not over exaggerating, I'm just speaking the plain truth. *shrugs* So tell me, what scares you guys the most? Like, nightmares, people, Tyson? Haha, I'm sorry, just had to ask that!  
**Ian: **Why do you keep friggin giggling?? And yeah we're hot, we hear it all the time literally. And yeah, Tyson ranks pretty high up there on the fear list.  
**Spencer: **I don't like flying; which is ironic, because I end up doing it every few days.  
**Tala: **Ming Ming scares me. But Tyson does too. I don't know which thing comes first.  
**Bryan: **People. It's people for me. But they make me really angry too.


	20. Gary

_**Gary Tan**_

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Are you happy or sad that you got no questions until now?  
**Gary:** I don't get happy or sad; I just get hungry.

**Kai's-Suzaku: **Can I have a mango please?  
**Gary:** I ate my last one...

**Kai's-Suzaku:** What is your fave TV show?  
**Gary:** Beyblade. (Grins)

**HallowedInk:** What would you do for food? I mean how far would you go?  
**Gary: **Cannibalism.


	21. Rick

_**Rick Anderson**_

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Do you LIKE Kai? (Hint hint)  
**Rick:** If you want to have the shit kicked out of you, I'd continue on the way you're heading. If not, turn back round and take that question back.

**HallowedInk**: Rick do you dye your hair?  
**Rick:** Uh... No? Look, I know it's a weird color, but I swear I don't dye it. Silver hair is rare though..

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Would you really kick the shit out of a girl? (Cause I'm not taking my question back. Give me a real answer)  
**Rick:** (Growls) Fine. No. I don't like Kai in hardly any way, let alone romantically.

**glitteredvixen06: **So Rick, why the hate towards Michael?  
**Rick:** We're rivals. And our team has nothing to do with it. Think Kai and Tyson's relationship. But there's no 'friendship' in between... Fuck I hate these things.

**glitteredvixen06: **What kind of music do you like?  
**Rick: **Fave band is Thousand Foot Krutch. I also listen to _Rammstein, Nightwish_, and _Lamb Of God. Angel Hair _isn't bad either. I also like rap, though I might not look like the type to come out of da hood... Eh... I did,... Come out of the hood... (Sighs) Shit. Well you get the damn point!

**glitteredvixen06:** Who is the captain of the All Stars? Is it Max, Michael or yourself?  
**Rick**: It's actually Max right now... But we all know I'd be a better captain x1000. Or more.


	22. Majestics

_**Majestics**_

**glitteredvixen06:** So... What do you guys think of yaoi?  
**Enrique: **It disgusts me.  
**Johnny:** Wow, that's a new one.  
**Enrique:** (Glares at Johnny)  
**Robert:** Homosexuality isn't particularly of keen interest in my books...  
**Oliver:** It's... Interesting.........  
**Johnny:** ...I don't like that tone.

**glitteredvixen06**: So, this really hurt me when you guys missed out on a chance to blade in season 3... But question; How on Earth could you guys lose to BARTHAZ BATALLION?! I thought you guys were meant to be champions?  
**Oliver: **We ARE champions!!!  
**Robert:** We did blade... Well, perhaps you didn't see much of it. And Barthaz, at the time were playing dirty, like roughhousing pirate scoundrels. Honestly; You don't expect the majestic Majestics to sink so low as to play them at their own game do you??  
**Enrique:** ...What he said!  
**Johnny**: They piss me off. The damn show pisses me off. We should've gotten ALOT more air time! But just so ya know kid; The Majestics will ALWAYS be the best team out there. No question about it.

**glitteredvixen06:** What are your thoughts on pornography and masturbation? (I just had to ask)  
**Enrique:** Who needs porn when you're getting the real thing every night??  
**Johnny:** It's great! (Grins)  
**Oliver:** I admit to being guilty and indulging myself in such pleasures... But I believe women exploiting themselves in those ways are wrong!  
**Robert**: (Sighs deeply) You can't just ignore urges, so...

**glitteredvixen06:** 1) So... What's the worst physical injury you have sustained? 2) If you had a theme song, what would it be? 3) Any of you play an instrument? And if so, what? 4) And lastly, ever been so drunk that you've done it with someone, you probably wouldn't do it with?  
**Enrique:** I guess that would have to be the time I got slapped in the face by that big Russian chick... (Shudders) My theme song would probably be 'Womanizer' by _Britney Spears_! (Laughs) And no, I don't play an instrument. I've been drunk tons of times, but all the women I brought home, I _did _wanna do em. (Smirks)  
**Robert:** I broke my nose after I tripped on the red carpet once. It was horrible embarrassing.. (Sighs) My theme song would be something of royalty... One I can't think of. But I do not play a instrument. My servants play them for me. I don't drink; it makes you disrespectful.  
**Johnny:** I haven't gotten an injury bad enough to tell you about. Johnny's too good for that. And my theme song? Maybe 'Jesus Of Suburbia' by _Green Day._ I played the guitar for awhile, but I haven't lately; I switched to drums. I'm pretty good, I gotta say. And I drink like something retarded; but I'm not that stupid. ...I hope.  
**Oliver:** I haven't been hurt at all, honestly. Theme song? I know it's not quite like me, but I like the song '99 Red Balloons' by _Goldfinger._ No instruments for me. Well, perhaps the French Horn at some point, but.. That hardly counts. And I think drinking just makes me overreact about everything, so I quit a lil while ago. Before something like that happened.

**Sazzi: **Hello Majestics, you are like my fave team! Anyway I have got a couple of questions for you.1) What do you hate most about the Dark Bladers? 2) Who is the richest out of you four in order? 3) Do you prefer to battle with or without the battle armor?  
**Oliver: **Lovely! Always nice to meet fans. What do we hate the most about the Dark Bladers? Ugh, there's too much to name! Perhaps if they dressed better and presented better manners in public.. The richest? Well, that would be Robert. I'm in second place, Enrique in third, and Johnny is last. I'd prefer without; armor is heavy and that causes a lot of sweating that's unnecessary and disgusting.  
**Johnny:** Yeah, the rich pattern thing is true, sadly. But fuck it. I'm still the best lookin' guy. But the Dark Bladers? Hah, fuck that! There's nothin' likeable, let alone pure hatred! And I like my battle armor; I'd wear it all the time if I could!  
**Enrique: **I think I look the richest, since I, Johnny, am the most handsome. I could go with or without, but I think I'd rather without. Ladies like to see my hot bod! Well, I just don't like the Dark Bladers.. They're really creepy, and I betcha not a single one of them have ever had a girlfriend.  
**Robert:** The Dark Bladers I do believe have the ability to be good people; or; monsters, whatever they prefer. Either way, they need to learn to accept defeat and have good sportsmanship. Aside from that, yes I am the richest; it should be easy to tell actually. My battle armor? I'd gladly wear it all the time. It's very honorable.


	23. Enrique

_**Enrique Giancarlo**_

**glitteredvixen06**: How the hell did you end up with the name Enrique-poo?  
**Enrique:** Hey; Anything for the ladies!

**angela. star**: Do you enjoy all your fangirl support?  
**Enrique: **I do very much! Without all my hardcore lady-fans ,I wouldn't be here today! (Waves and blows kisses)

**angela. star:** What makes a girl attractive for you?  
**Enrique**: A totally smokin' bod! And of course, a sexy voice.

**angela. star: **If you had a choice between Hilary, Mariah, and Ming-Ming... Who would you pick?  
**Enrique**: You're breaking my balls here... Umm... Mariah. She's got a sassy attitude and totally hot knockers!... I hope Ray didn't hear that. Or Lee. (Sweatdrop)

**angela. star:** I wanna patch you up with my OC. Jessica Alayna Star. She's hot and rich... And French too... Think about it and reply...?  
**Enrique:** WOW! Sign me up! Hot and rich; My favorite combination. And French chicks really heat me up. (Whistles the Hottie tune)

**glitteredvixen06:**Where would you place yourself in terms of 'sex drive'?  
**Enrique:** You're seriously asking that question?....... Heh, I'm a horny type 'a guy. If I see the chance to get layed, you know I'm gonna take it. I'm not ashamed to say it. I'm not saying I'm totally loveless. I just like sex. I strive for it.


	24. Oliver

_**Oliver Polanski**_

**glitteredvixen06**: If you were stuck on a desert island which 3 people would you take to accompany you?  
**Oliver:** Hm.. That's a good one... Well, I'd take Enrique. Don't ask. I'd also want a famous painter, so I can watch him make masterpieces of me all day long! As for the last one? Well, maybe one of my chef friends, like Ray's uncle, so I can cook amazing food!!

**kitsunesk8tr:** I, as a girl used to adore you, but now... I have lost half of my respect for you, but only half cause you said it was still wrong for us girls to do that shit, so what are your thoughts on Enrique and the rest of your team about that situation?  
**Oliver:** Oh my!! I'm sorry to have upset you! Please, do still adore me! But in all reality, men are naturally sex-brained creatures. You just have to, when the mood strikes. Enrique is just Enrique, and the rest of my team think the same as me.

**Sazzi: **In episode 33 (I think) after the Bladebreakers defeated the Dark Bladers, you said something like "the battle aroused my spirits". (You are going to regret this question) Did it mean you got a hard-on or something?  
**Oliver:** Uh... No. Sorry to disappoint you, but no, I didn't start pitching a tent. It was a very enjoyable battle; just my _spirits _were aroused!

**addiction4jane:** Do you like cooking or baking best? Or is it equal?  
**Oliver:** To me, baking _is_ cooking; Obviously they're equal! (Smiles)

**Sazzi: **Are you gay?  
**Oliver: **Well..... Yes. I am homosexual. Happy now, world!?


	25. Johnny

_**Johnny McGreggor**_

**glitteredvixen06**: **1**. Why don't you have an accent?** 2**. What do you think of yaoi? **3**. On the topic of yaoi, who do you consider the 'best'? **4.** Do you hate Kai? If yes, why? **5**. Have you ever considered turning gay? **6**. And what are your thoughts on BEGA?  
**Johnny**: Why don't you make a grocery list while you're at it?? Well, I was born where I live now, not in Scotland. So I picked up normal speech without the accent. I prefer not to think of yaoi, so I don't consider ANYONE the best at... Well... (Shudders) And no, I don't hate Kai. At least not anymore. He's not so bad. NO. I AM NOT GAY. And BEGA is... BEGA'S just BEGA... I mean me and Mystel hang out sometimes, but that's it...

**glitteredvixen06:** Forgive me for asking this Johnny, but 'how long and wide' are you? Just curious.  
**Johnny:** Wow... What do you think about at night? Aha... Well I'm 7 inches (Grins) and about 3 or 4 wide. I haven't really measured xD

**glitteredvixen06: **If you could fuck a girl who would it be? And same question with a guy.  
**Johnny:**... I'd rather fuck a chick. But the girl would probably be Mariam or Julia. Mariah's not that bad either... So help me god I'll stay away from Hilary and Emily. Now... You don't really expect me to pick a guy to fuck do you?? Ugh... Mys... Mystel..?? I HATE THIS.

**glitteredvixen06:** What is your favorite sexual position?  
**Johnny:** Doggy-style. (Grins)

**glitteredvixen06:** What genre of music do you like? **2.** Do you play any sport besides beyblading? Because you strike me as the athletic type.  
**Johnny:** I'm really a punk-rock kinda guy. I like Blink 182, AC/DC, Bon Jovi, some oldies. Things like that. Rise Against is pretty good too.

**glitteredvixen06:** What do you think of being paired with Mariam? I think she's a suitable match for you.  
**Johnny:** Mariam's cool... But she already has a boyfriend. I mean, she's hot, pretty, talented... And can be sweet. So she's, ..Yeah, cool. But Max is in the way.

**glitteredvixen06:** Johnny, if you were a captain of your own team and you had to choose four other members, who would you select and why?  
**Johnny:** Hm. Not a bad question. I think I'd shoot for Kai, Jemma, ...And maybe Mystel and Mariam. Hey, you gotta have equality between the sexes.

**glitteredvixen06: **Do you play rubgy union? Cuz you strike me as the kind of guy who would.  
**Johnny:** Well, no I don't play it professionally but I _have_ tried it. It's a great game. I like the shorter Rugby Sevens too. I've basically tried almost any sport you can name.

**glitteredvixen06:** How many girlfriends does Enrique have?  
**Johnny:** I lost track at 13.

**glitteredvixen06:** Where would you place yourself in terms of 'sex drive'?  
**Johnny:** Good question. But I'd have to say that I'm thinkin' about boning at least 40 % of the time.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your favorite position?  
**Johnny: **I like the 'Spread Eagle'. It's awesome. The girl lies on her stomach and the guy lies on top of her, entering her from behind. You can put a pillow under the girl's hips too to make it more comfortable. It's AWESOME I tell you.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your thoughts on masturbation, and if you do it, how many times do you do it weekly?  
**Johnny:** Wow, almost seems like I've answered this one already... Oh well. That's awesome too. I mean, there's nothing wrong with relieving yourself of some built up energy. It's great because you don't need to go chick hunting.

**glitteredvixen06: **1) So... Ever had any problems 'down there?' 2) If you could have any super power, what would you want it to be? 3) Last time you cried and why?  
**Johnny:** Problems down there? Wha? ...Uh, no? I don't have the slightest frickin clue of exactly what you mean, but no I don't have an STD if that's what you're wondering... And that's an easy one. I'd have super strength! Or fire that shoots out of my eyes. Something I could boss people with. Last time I cried... When I was 7. I wanted a new tennis racket and my mom said they were too expensive I think.

**glitteredvixen06:** 1 - How much time do you spend on your appearance? 2 - Where did you get the bandana? 3 - What do you usually use the internet for?  
**Johnny:** Not much. I'm just naturally hot-looking. (Smirks) ...Well, maybe 5 minutes on my hair, gelin' it. I got my bandana when I was young. I was vacationing in Sweden when I was 7 or 8, and a famous tennis player, Bjorn Borg saw me practicing on the local court! He said I had a lot of potential, and that he liked my passion for the game. And that he'd see me at Wimbledon some day. Then he gave me his bandana for good luck. I've worn it ever since. Internet? ...What do you think I use it for?

**glitteredvixen06:** Who did you lose your virginity to and where?  
**Johnny:** I lost it to Mariah actually. I know I know, it's surprising. But this was during one of those 'on/off' things with she and Ray, and I pretty much had to ask her why she was in her room all alone, crying. Things just kinda took off.

**glitteredvixen06: **Why do you dress like a bum? Your teammates are all dressed in fancy clothing while you wear ripped/torn clothing. Why is that?  
**Johnny: **You sayin' you don't like my clothes?? I dress like I do because it's rugged, and fancy clothes are just gay. I like my wardrobe manly and gruff.


	26. Garland

_**Garland Siebald**_

**glitteredvixen06:** What do you think of your teammates? What's up with the family principles? Don't you realize that no one cares?  
**Garland:** My family is very important to me.. I'm sure they are to you too. And besides; Many of my fans say my family sounds really cool; So I guess _someone_ cares... And even if they didn't, me caring is all that would matter. My teammates are okay... I mean, they _are_ my team... Ming Ming can be a little overpowering some times, but you get what you get. Crusher's a really nice guy. Mystel's okay. Brooklyn is just.. Brooklyn.

**glitteredvixen06:** Care to give us any secrets about your team members?  
**Garland:** Hello again. And sorry, I can't. I'm an honorable person, and I made a promise to never divulge the secrets of BEGA. And that means my teammates.

**StZen:** Do you belong to a particular religion?  
**Garland: **No, I do not. My family has prized it's honor for centuries. But we've never been known for religious tendencies. I believe my great grandfather may have been Buddhist, but that's all I know. Forgive me. (Chuckles)

**StZen:** Now that BEGA is over, are you and Brooklyn still friends?  
**Garland:** We're working on it. Brooklyn had a lot to deal with after he lost the final battle to Tyson. But when he got back on his feet again, and **SB **decided to make this thingy, everyone was brought together again. We hang out on breaks. So yeah, you can say that Brooklyn and I are still close friends.


	27. Ming Ming

_**Ming Ming Love**_

**glitteredvixen06:** Why are you so annoying?  
**Ming Ming:** HOW DARE YOU?! I AM NOT ANNOYING!!

**MariamTiarko:** How do you want to die? Just getting shot by a gun, stabbed with a knife, drowned, or tortured to death? I've seen glitteredvixen06 ask why you're annoying, and you said you weren't, you're a damn annoying little twit. I could suddenly end up paying some Hostel men to take care of you.  
**Ming Ming**: You rude bitch!! Is that a threat?! I should have you sued!! YES! I'LL SUE YOU! THAT'S WHAT I'LL DO!

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Which guy do you want to 'sleep' with?  
**Ming Ming:** Which ever one's the hottest and richest!...KAI!

**Kai's-Suzaku:** Why do you seem like the type who would Kai? (I'm the type too but I'm too lazy to stalk him)  
**Ming Ming:** Stalk someone?! Yeah right. I have my own stalkers, so I know how it feels. To feel like someone's watching you every second...(Shivers)

**Sentimental Halo:** Why are you so cute? Oh, oh, and, and, can I hug you??  
**Ming Ming:** I don't know why, I just am! (Grins) ...And sure you can hug me! If you wash your hands first. After all, (Giggles) I don't know where you've been.

**glitteredvixen06:** Out of your Bega teammates, who would you 'date'?  
**Ming Ming: **The richest one! But he has to be good-looking too. Brooklyn.

**glitteredvixen06: **So, what singers do you idolize?  
**Ming Ming:**_ Hilary Duff_! And I want to do a sexy video like _Christina Aguilera_'s 'Dirrty'. _PCD _are really good too!

**StZen:** What's it like to be the only girl on the team?  
**Ming Ming: **I get annoyed sometimes, when I have to put up with the boy-like rambles of idiots, but I guess being the only girl on the team has great perks too! Like, I get a hotel room all to myself!

**StZen:** Who on your team do you like the most, and the least?  
**Ming Ming: **I guess I like Brooklyn the most. He's HOT. (Giggles) And the least? Hmmm ... Crusher. He's just... Ew. I mean I know he's a nice guy since he went through all that trouble just for his little sister, but I really don't like being around the guy. There's just something about his voice... And the way he looks...

**addiction4jane:** Have you ever thought that your singing sucked worse than your blading and it was time to change careers? I.E a garbage girl; since that's all you're good for.  
**Ming Ming:** Have you ever thought that the reason nobody likes you and that you're ugly is because you spend too much time worrying about other people's lives? _And_ careers? I know I can probably sing a hell of a lot better than you.


	28. Crusher

_**Crusher Moses**_

**glitteredvixen06:** What happened to Monica? Why was she put into the hospital?  
**Crusher:** Monica had lung cancer, and she needed a transplant. But it would've costed a lot of money without the money I got for being a professional blader. But in the end, she came out okay.

**StZen: **How is Monica? Has she made a full recovery?  
**Crusher:** Yes, she has. (Smiles) Lung Cancer was a horrible, horrible thing for someone her age to go through... But I'm so glad that I fought my best in the tournament, and it was good enough. The money I got was just enough to secure the transplant. Monica is as happy as she ever was, and very thankful to be out of that hospital.


	29. Brooklyn

_**Brooklyn Kingston**_

**glitteredvixon06:** What are your thoughts on Kai? Do you have nits? I noticed you scratch your head a lot. Um, do you hate Boris? How much gel do you use for your hair?  
**Brooklyn:** Kai's a great competitor, and definitely one of the best beybattles of my career. I also think he has the potential to be a really awesome friend. And.. No... I don't have nits. I'd find that disgusting.. And besides, personal hygiene is really important. I don't know why I scratch my head.. Do you honestly notice me doing it alot? Weird... Anyhow, who _wouldn't_ hate Boris?? And I use a fair amount of gel, let's leave it at that xD

**StZen: **Now that BEGA's over, do you still beyblade often?  
**Brooklyn:** Why yes I do. Something that influences your life so much can never be forgotten so easily. And Beyblade is now so much more than just a hobby to me. I realize it's beauty as a sport, and a way of life. I am a _beyblader._

**StZen: **How did you get your bitbeast?  
**Brooklyn:** Well... I believe it may be kind of a dull story. After leaving the hobby shop where I bought my blade, I just stepped out into the sunlight and took a deep breath of fresh air. Next thing I knew, the sky seemed to go black for a split second and I saw a brutal flash of white light, like lightning. After everything became blue and green again, I looked down at my blade in my hand, and there he was.

**StZen:** Do you believe in God, or a greater power?  
**Brooklyn:** I do believe in God, yes. I am not typically religious, despite what some people may believe. I just like to have things peaceful. But yet, I do consider myself a god-fearing man.

**StZen: **Do you have any phobias?  
**Brooklyn:** ...Does worrying I might go ape-shit and destroy half the city again count?

**angela. star:** What is up with the wings yo?  
**Brooklyn:** I don't really know...

**angela. star:** Are you by any chance interested in Ming-Ming?  
**Brooklyn:** No.

**angela. star:** If not, do you have a girlfriend? Who is it?  
**Brooklyn: **I'm single actually. I've had many offers, but no one yet has been who I'm looking for.

**angela. star: **If you don't will you go out with me? Please...  
**Brooklyn:** I'm sorry, but no. This isn't the way relationships should start.

**angela. star:** Are you psychic? I mean what is up with the 'vision thing'? Maybe you could start a show called "That's So Brooklyn!".  
**Brooklyn: **I don't think I'm psychic... Perhaps spiritually intuned, but not psychic. My visions are what they are. Premonitions. But some cheesey little kids show like that just wouldn't do me justice.

**angela. star:** Name 10 things that make a girl attractive in your aspect of view.  
**Brooklyn:** Hm... Eyes, talent, a nice caring personality, full lips, positive outlook on life, sensible self-esteem, and perhaps a... Nice booty. I know I know, a little unexpected, but... Hehe. (Sweatdrop) I can't say more. That pretty much sums up my ideal girl.

**lumino. star:** Brooklyn... How old are you?  
**Brooklyn: **I'm 16, soon to be 17.

**lumino. star: **How does the connection between you and Zeus work?  
**Brooklyn:** Basically the same as any other bitbeast connection I believe... There's a strong mental connection. I mean, bitbeasts are friends to us. Friends that we can talk to any minute of the day. We know eachother very well, and feed off eachother's energy.


	30. Mystel

_**Mystel**_

**glitteredvixen06: **What do you think of Johnny? What is your nationality? How much gel do you use for your hair?  
**Mystel**: (Smiles) Glad to meet a fan. Johnny's a real pal. We hang out a lot. I'm Egyptian too. As for gel, well my hair's actually next to naturally spiked. I don't need gel at all. (Smiles)

**glitteredvixen06: **In Johnny's interview I asked him who he'd like to screw if it was a guy. And that guy happened to be you. What are your thoughts on this?  
**Mystel:** Wow... It's creepy. I seriously don't know whether to start calling Johnny gay, or be flattered. I think I'll go with both.

**glitteredvixen06:** Forgive me for asking this of you, but how 'long and wide' are you? Just curious. If you could fuck a girl who would it be? And same question with a guy. What is your favorite sexual position?  
**Mystel: **...I'm about 6, 7, maybe... Probably 2 or 3 wide... I'd like to know what _else_ you get curious about, sheesh... But if I could fuck somebody it would most likely be Hilary or Julia. Both of them are pretty hot. And frankly, I would NOT fuck a guy. Only if a butcher held a bloodstained knife to my neck. Then, (Sighs) I guess I'd have to do Johnny. And my favorite sex position is girl on top.

**glitteredvixen06:** Besides beyblading, are there any other sports you actively participate in?  
**Mystel:** Yeah there are. I like Lacrosse and Soccer. Ozuma and I plan to make our own team .(For soccer, that is.) I'm in the process of teaching Ray how to play Lacrosse. He can't hold a stick right. He keeps hitting himself in the nose.

**glitteredvixen06:** Where would you place yourself in terms of 'sex drive'?  
**Mystel:** Be surprised; I'd place myself right at the top. I'm actually quite perverted. Hehe, but I know I'd lose all my respect if I let it show. There's just no way I can seem to act like Enrique. (Sighs) Oh well. Sex is a wonderful thing. Really. Even for kind guys like me.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your thoughts on masturbation, and if you do it, how many times do you do it weekly?  
**Mystel: **Wow, big question there... I guess I'd do it about... 6 or 7 times a week? Heh, whenever the mood strikes. I mean, when you're horny, you're horny. But I'm not the type of guy to just sit in front of his computer at home and wack it like something retarded. So... On second thought, change 6 or 7 to 2 or 3.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your favorite position?  
**Mystel: **Like I already told you friend, it would be the girl on top. Hehe, but don't worry about it. People get asked questions over all the time.

**glitteredvixen06:** 1) So... Ever had any problems 'down there?' 2) If you could have any super power, what would you want it to be? 3) Last time you cried and why?  
**Mystel:** Can't say that I have. It must be a horribly embarrassing thing for those who actually do to discuss. Superpowers.. Interesting. I think super-speed would be pretty cool. I could be useful if I get faster than I am now. Crying? Well I think I was fairly young; about 10 maybe. It was the first night I'd left home to travel as a beyblader. And I missed it. So I cried. Heh.

**glitteredvixen06: **1 - How much time do you spend on your appearance? 2 - What do you usually use the internet for?  
**Mystel:** I spend an honest amount of time on my appearance. It's not an unhealthy amount, but I don't want to run around looking like Daichi or Dunga either. I'd say about 10 or 15 minutes each day. And I use the internet for normal things. Research, entertainment, communication, the sort.

**glitteredvixen06: **Who did you lose your virginity to and where?  
**Mystel:** I actually lost mine to... Well, Mathilda. BEGA and Barthez were out at the same club one night, and left me and Mathilda there alone. Let's just say we used our fake IDS too much and got too close in an upstairs private room. I kinda regret it.. I mean, it should've been more special. She feels the same.


	31. Salima

_**Salima**_

**MariamTiarko:** How much do you love eachother? (Referring to Kai)  
**Salima:** (Blushes) Well, I really care about him, and I'd do anything for him. Needless to say, I love him alot! He's my world right now.

**MariamTiarko:** What did you think of eachother at first sight?  
**Salima:** I thought he was attractive; But who doesn't?? But really, relationships were the farthest things from my mind at that time. It was 'Bitbeasts, bitbeasts, bitbeasts.'

**MariamTiarko:** If your answer to the first was you love eachother a lot, do you think about starting a family together?  
**Salima:** Oh I've thought about it! (Giggles) Not at this age, God forbid, but yeah! I'd love to start a family with Kai. We've really gotten serious about eachother. But it really all depends on him.

**BloodDiamondX: **How do you feel about being used by Team Psychic?  
**Salima: **Like trash... I felt like I'd betrayed everybody who I ever gave beyblade advice to, and I felt stupid and useless, like I didn't matter to anyone. I felt bad for causing the BladeBreakers so much trouble too..


	32. Mariah

_**Mariah Wong**_

**Sentimental Halo:** If Boris made clones of you, called them Sergei and Mao, both somehow knew medical stuff, and were a couple, how would you react? (Cuz I've already made it happen with my magical powers, though your reactions were never shown xD)  
**Mariah: **I'd kill you. I don't want ANY part of me running around with Spencer. No offence to him, but I'm with Ray. Medical knowledge is hot, I love helping people. I could be a doctor. But for your best interest, just don't do it. Kay?

**addiction4jane:** Have you ever thought about a make-over or committing suicide because of how pink you are? It's fuckin' disgusting...  
**Mariah:** You're fuckin' disgusting. I bet you're one of those sad little emo kids who wears black all the time and cries themselves to sleep at night because they have no friends. Go get a life!


	33. Micheal

_**Micheal Parker**_

**glitteredvixen06:** How long have you played baseball for? Do you think you'll ever get a career out of it?  
**Micheal:** Thanks for finally sending some questions my way. (Winks) Anyhow, since baseball is such a big part of my beyblading career, I think it's a career all it's own anyway.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your natural hair color? Brown or blonde?  
**Micheal: **I confess, it's brown. I just thought a change would've been nice for tournament 3.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's up with your jealousy towards Rick?  
**Micheal:** ...I just don't like the guy xD I mean, who the hell does he think he is, waltzing in here and trying to be the star of MY team?!

**glitteredvixen06:** What do you think of Maxie?  
**Micheal:** I didn't really like him at first, like when we first met. But we got to spend a lot of time together during the third tournament. We've really come to enjoy eachother's company. We're good friends. But he gets annoying sometimes. (Chuckles)

**glitteredvixen06:** Do you feel somewhat rejected at not getting a chance to blade in season 3?  
**Micheal:** Well, of course... I mean I always thought I was going to be the blader everyone stared at when the AllStarz hit the field... But I guess I should just be happy that BEGA was demolished. I got to do a lot of blading with the others behind the scenes too. It was great.

**glitteredvixen06:** You said in season 3, that everyone has battled Tala before... Yet, only Tyson had actually battled him before and won. Why'd you say that?  
**Micheal:** What you guys see on TV is often just that; What you see on TV. Alot of action goes on behind the scenes, and none of the fans get to see it. Tala's battled alot of people. We practice together, have matches, that sort of thing. I haven't played him in awhile, but I have, that's for sure.

**glitteredvixen06:** What kind of music do you like?  
**Micheal: **You know... That's a really hard question. I like music all over the place. Exept for the emo crap. It makes your ears bleed. I really like the song 'Come Baby Come' by _K7_. Hehehe, there are so many good artists out there these days. I like a bit of hip-hop, but Rick plays so much rap that I can hardly stand it anymore. But the song 'Here Comes The Boom' by Nelly is basically my theme.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your weekly training schedule like? (both beyblading and baseball)  
**Micheal:** Training? I don't need training. (Chuckles) Everyone needs training. I run laps with all the teams every morning, and a lot of us sit in on different training routines so we can learn a thing or two. Kenny and Emily made up some kick-ass pitching routines, so now I can work on my arm and my launch!

**glitteredvixen06:** Why the sudden change of heart towards Emily? You hated her in season 1 but in season 3 you two are seen together in basically every single screen shot! Care to explain?  
**Micheal:** Uh... Yeah, I guess we get along a little better than we used to. We agree on some things that we didn't have to agree on before. But of course we still have our fights. On camera or not. And maybe being together for a lot of season 2 off screen helped too. We got used to eachother's habits.

**glitteredvixen06:** Where would you place yourself in terms of 'sex drive'?  
**Micheal: **Sex is _good._ I'm a big fan. (Laughs) I guess you could say I have a sex drive of 70/100. I'd do it anywhere, with anyone, and anytime. Of course, all depends; Kinda. So I guess the 'anyone, anywhere and anytime' aren't actually true...

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your thoughts on masturbation, and if you do it, how many times do you do it weekly?  
**Micheal:** I definitely masturbate. (Chuckles) I guess I do it almost every day... I mean I get really lonely. It's a normal thing. I don't get why chicks find that disgusting.. Glad to talk to one who finally doesn't. (Smiles)

**glitteredvixen06:** What's your favorite position?  
**Micheal:** My favorite position is.... Okay that's a hard one. I can't pick. I like trying different ones, to liven things up.

**glitteredvixen06:** 1) So... Ever had any problems 'down there?' 2) If you could have any super power, what would you want it to be? 3) Last time you cried and why?  
**Micheal:** I got hit in the crotch with a flyball. I had to go to the hospital and get my balls re-aligned or some shit. All I know was that it hurt like hell. My power would totally be super strength! That way I get a homerun everytime I bat the ball. (Grins) Me? Crying? Nah, you must be kiddin'.

**glitteredvixen06:** 1 - Do you hate being referred to as an obnoxious jock? 2 - How much time do you spend on your appearance? 3 - What do you usually use the internet for?  
**Micheal:** I do actually. I like being called a jock; means I'm strong and handsome. But obnoxious? I mean, I likes me some fun, but I'm not inconsiderate and only after a chick's body... That's not me. I'm actually a sensible, honorable dude. Really. And I spend about 5 or 10 minutes. Everyone has ugly days. My internet is used for... Well, private things. Amongst others, I mean you can do anything with it these days.

**glitteredvixen06:** Who did you lose your virginity to and where?  
**Micheal:** Hehehe, I lost my virginity to some girl who was cheering for me at one of my games. I think her name was Lorna or somethin'.. Ah well, we did it on the bleachers, in the shadows afterward. It was one sweet ride.

**fireblossom01:** 1. Have you ever had a sexual fantasy about one of your teammates? 2. If the answer to 1 is yes, who and what was the fantasy?  
**Micheal:** Well, I wouldn't say I've had a fantasy or nothin'... But I had a dream once about Emily sucking my cock. Does that count?


	34. Mariam

_**Mariam**_

**glitteredvixen06:** Out of Johnny and Mystel, who would you rather date and why?  
**Mariam: **You're seriously making me pick? (Curses and sighs) I dunno, Johnny? I think Mystel's better looking, and maybe a lil sweeter, but he doesn't like me in that way. So I guess Johnny would have to be the one I'd date.

**glitteredvixen06:** What's caring for Joseph like? Is he a pain?  
**Mariam: **Well, he's my bro... So you know we fight a lot. But at the end of the day sometimes, I'm really thankful I have him. Joseph has grown up a lot. He's really not as stupid and annoying as he used to be. But he still has his moments. Overall, I can't really call him a pain.

**glitteredvixen06: **What's your relationship with Ozuma like?  
**Mariam:** It's good. It has to be.. He's my team captain. But really, it's good. Like Joseph, there are times when I could take his training plans and shove them up his ass. But he's always looked out for me like his little sister. I'm happy that he and Jemma have become a happy couple, because now he's got something to preoccupy him so he doesn't need to be obsessing over the bitbeasts.


	35. BEGA

_**BEGA**_

**glitteredvixen06:** What is your most treasured hair accessory?  
**Ming Ming:** My bonnet buckles!  
**Brooklyn:** Hair gel.  
**Garland**: Grease. Is still the word.  
**Crusher**: I don't do anything with my hair.  
**Mystel: **Hair gel too. I steal Brooklyn's, and he's none the wiser.

**glitteredfixen06:** Secondly, what are your thoughts on the internet?  
**Crusher:** Annoying. I like being outside.  
**Brooklyn: **I agree with my friend. Nature is too beautiful to just pass by.  
**Ming Ming:** Well I think it's GREAT! People can research me!  
**Mystel:** Meh.  
**Garland**: I'd rather read thank you.

**glitteredvixen06:** What is the most inappropriate thing you have done?  
**Brooklyn: **...Nearly killing Kai?  
**Ming Ming: **I deafened some kid when I hennaed A over High C once.  
**Mystel: **...I caused an avalanche in Ray's village. They're still looking for the culprit. (Shifty eyes)  
**Crusher: **I waited too long to raise money for Monica's operation.  
**Garland: **I don't do bad things.

**glitteredvixen06:** What are your thoughts on pornography and masturbation? (I just had to ask)  
**Garland:** Despite being a guy, I find that stuff disgusting. I don't watch porn or masturbate.  
**Brooklyn: **I feel like there's always someone watching me when I try it... So I gave it up. But it's hard to keep going everyday without it!  
**Ming Ming: **Icky!  
**Crusher:** Satisfying. (Smirks)  
**Mystel: **It's not like I'm in _love _with it, but yeah, I _do _do it and watch it...

**glitteredvixen06: 1**) So... What's the worst physical injury you have sustained? 2) If you had a theme song, what would it be? 3) Any of you play an instrument? And if so, what? 4) And lastly, ever been so drunk that you've done it with someone, you probably wouldn't do it with  
**Crusher:** My worst physical injury? Maybe that time I fell off my bike and scraped my knee. (Laughs) My theme song would have to be 'Gotta Be Somebody' by _Nickelback_. No instrument for me. But I helped Monica learn her Recorder for school. I don't drink. ...Well, not around many people, anyway.  
**Ming Ming:** I had a nodule once, in my vocal cords. Luckily it went away. Obviously, I play instruments! But my voice will always be the best thing I have. (Grins) My theme songs??? All of my own, of course! And one night stands? No.. I don't think... I've had fantasies and dreams, of course. (Smirks)  
**Brooklyn:** Can you remember how torn up I was after my battles with Kai and Tyson? Well, that's my worst. My theme song would be.. 'Hate Me' by _Blue October._ Don't ask why. I used to play the flute; But now I just blow on a blade of grass. And I really don't drink, I confess.  
**Garland:** I broke my arm once when I lost my footing while practicing, and I fell and smashed it off the dish. I think that's all I can recall... My theme song? Hehehe, 'Ready To Fall' by _Rise Against._ Instruments? No. I do yoga and tai-chi, and other mind-body rituals. I drink, but not at all heavily, so not enough for that to happen.  
**Mystel: **I twisted my ankle once. But overall, I'm really too graceful to have such silly wounds. I don't drink very heavily at all, like Garland; So I'm void of stupid mistakes. A theme song for me... Huh.... Perhaps 'Lazy Eye' by the _Silversun Pickups._ I don't play an instrument, sorry.


	36. Lee

_**Lee Wong**_

**Beywriter:** Why were you so annoyed at Ray for leaving, even though his explanation was reasonable?  
**Lee:** I know the error of my ways now.... But, back then I guess I was young and I didn't understand things. Deep down I knew Ray wanted to do what was best for him. But in my heart, at the top, I wanted him to stay and lead our team to victory. He possessed the White Tiger bit; I thought he meant to stay with us forever.

**Beywriter:** Do you have long sideburns since it reminds you of a lion?  
**Lee:** No....... They're just there. (Chuckles)

**Beywriter:** What would you do if there was a rumor going around that you and Ray were a couple even though Ray is in a steady relationship with Mariah?  
**Lee:** I'd find it very disturbing. Most of the people in the BBA can't understand why Beyblade is labeled a 'gay sport'. It's not at all. (Confused face) Most of us are most definitely straight. And Ray is my sister's boyfriend, and a very close friend of mine. He's like my brother. AND NOTHING MORE.

**Beywriter:** What do the White Tigers think of the SaintShields?  
**Lee:** We think a lot of things. I mean, we don't think they're bad people... But when they sealed the White Tiger bit away, it made us less than satisfied. Overall, Mariah's scared of Dunga, I think Mariam is hot, Gary and Dunga should be boxers and Joseph and Kevin should be twin terrors. Ozuma's a fine leader I believe.. Though not as honorable as I am. (Smirks)


	37. Kevin

_**Kevin Cheng**_

**xxpunk-starxx: **How do you stay so cute? Also how do you get that color in your hair? It's awesome.  
**Kevin: **Y-You think I'm cute? Wow, t-thanks..... Hehe...... And, I know my hair is awesome! (Grins) I'm ALL-NATURAL. (Cool smirk) No dyes here.

**addiction4jane: **Hey mr. Cute-Stuff, wanna cause havoc some time?  
**Kevin: **Yes Ma'm! (Grins)


	38. Miguel

_**Miguel**_

**angela. star:** Are you single? If not who's your girlfriend?  
**Miguel:** Nope, I'm off the singles market. Matilda and I have been going strong for a few months now.

**angela. star:** Which country are you from again?  
**Miguel:** My team represented Europe in the World Championships. I'm from Denmark. (Smiles)

**angela. star:** What are the few things that make a girl attractive in your view?  
**Miguel:** Good question. I like girls with blonde hair, like mine. But I really think someone with a great personality is the best quality to look for. So, I guess I'm cool with anyone, as long as she's nice.

**glitteredvixen06:** You were getting rather cozy with Emily in season 3. Is there something we should know about?  
**Miguel:** What?? Hehe, god no. Emily's a great friend when you get to know her, but I don't think we'd ever work as a couple. And besides, I already have a girlfriend whom I love very very much. Matilda, like I told someone earlier with these questions. She knows Emily and I are just friends.

**SilveryMoonshadow:** 1) Ever had any sexual dreams involving Kai? 2) What is your nationality? Portugese? 3) Would you ever consider taking gardening up as a hobby?  
**Miguel:** Um, no... I'm not gay. And if I were, I hardly believe that Kai would be the object of my affections. Yes actually, I am Portugese : ) You're actually the first who's figured me out. Congratulations. Gardening. Meh, sounds entertaining. I could give it a go.


	39. AllStarz

_**AllStarz**_

**glitteredvixen06:** What are your thoughts on pornography and masturbation? (I just had to ask)  
**Micheal:** A guy's best friends. (Grins goofily)  
**Eddie**: ..............Depends on what's in the porn.  
**Emily**: Um, I don't do either. It's..... Weird..... For a girl to masturbate. In my opinion anyway.  
**Steve:** I don't think so.... But anyway yeah, porn and jacking off are the best things about being a guy. You don't have to feel gross or guilty.  
**Rick:** I have, and do, tons of each.

**glitteredvixen06: **1) So... What's the worst physical injury you have sustained? 2) If you had a theme song, what would it be? 3) Any of you play an instrument? And if so, what? 4) And lastly, ever been so drunk that you've done it with someone, you probably wouldn't do it with?  
**Emily:** I broke my wrist playing tennis, and then I nearly took my own eye out doing the same thing. But I guess that's as bad as it's gotten for me. My theme song... That's a really good question... I'm not sure. Maybe 'Believe Me' by _Fort Minor._ No, I don't play instruments. I'm a sports and science freak. I drink sometimes... Let's just say I stripped and ran around naked. But I haven't slept with anyone. I don't think so, anyway...  
**Rick:** That was a fun night... (Sighs) Injury; I twisted my knee break-dancing. Theme? 'Like Toy Soldiers' by _Eminem._ No instruments for me either; Just my beatbox. Yes, I got drunk... Me and Mariah had a night-long thing. We think we had sex, but we're not totally sure.  
**Steve:** I tore my shoulder out of socket playing football. I think everyone who plays contact sports gets hurt at some point. My theme song, most definitely, would be 'Here Comes The Boom' by _Nelly. _I tried to learn the drums once, but I beat holes in the tops of them, so that was out... And no drunken stories for me, sorry.  
**Micheal: **I have a few, but none of them involve sex (Playful grin) But anyway, I broke 2 fingers playing baseball. Steve's right about the sport thing. My theme song? I don't think I have one.. I mean, there are too many to choose from... And no instruments for me either.  
**Eddie:** Broken leg from landing wrong after a high jump. A good theme for me is probably.... yeah I don't have a theme song. (Chuckles) I can't choose, like Micheal. But it would have something to do with basketball. And I don't drink. It's bad for you man.

**glitteredvixen06: **1) What did you all do on Valentine's Day? 2) Have any sexual fantasties you'd like to share? 3) Who, on your team, annoys you the most?  
**Rick: **Micheal annoys me the most. That's a definitely. And why? Too many reasons to name. On Valentine's Day, I just kinda kept to myself. I belted out a few rap tunes in my room about Love. Hah. ...No, I do NOT wanna share any sex dreams I have. That's fuckin creepy shit.  
**Eddie:** I went lookin' for a hot chick to spend Valentine's Day with. Unfortunately, no one came a' callin. No, not at the moment anyway. No one on my team really annoys me. Rick can occasionally, but so can the others, so..  
**Micheal:** I want a blonde with big knockers to blow me on third base. (Grins)  
**Emily:** Answer her other questions too Micheal. (Sighs)  
**Micheal:** Oh right! Well, me and Eddie went pimping on Valentine's Day. No luck though. And that's an easy question; Rick the Prick annoys me the most. Fucking horrible rap music...  
**Emily:** (Sighs deeply) See what I have to put up with?? Oh well... Valentine's Day was great for me! Kenny and I cleaned our hard drives and then went out for dinner at an internet cafe! And, no... My fantasy came true Valentine's Night. It's too special to share... But next question. They're BOYS. They _all _annoy me.  
**Steve:** I wanna fuck a girl in the cheerleading locker room who'll tie me up and whip me with towels! .....I mean, no, no fantasy. Valentine's Day for me sucked. As usual, me and my trust football practicing. And I can't name who annoys me the _most._

**MP&EY: **In Season 1 you all used your sport launcher things, why didn't you in Season 3?  
**Emily: **I think we didn't use them in season 3 because we just wanted a change of pace, ya know?  
**Rick: **I never used a sport launcher.  
**Micheal:** Because you weren't with us then genius. But yeah, we wanted a change.  
**Eddie:** That's basically it.  
**Steve: **I broke mine... Hehe..

**MP&EY: **Why doesn't Steve get to be with the AllStarz in Season 3?  
**Steve: **They replaced me with Rick. (Scoffs)  
**Emily:** Um, Steve? You kinda had an out-of-socket shoulder.  
**Steve:** Still...  
**Micheal:** Oh stop weining. You're back now man.  
**Rick:** Yeah, I kept your spot warm.  
**Steve:** Then why are you still here?  
**Eddie:** Cool it guys...


	40. Emily

_**Emily York**_

**glitteredvixen06: **Okay Emily, in season 1 you and Michael bickered and argued but in season 3 you were getting rather cozy. What's up with that?  
**Emily: **I... It's hard to explain I guess. Wow; Me saying something's hard to explain; That's a new one. Anyway, when Rick and Max joined us, I guess you could say they kind stole some of our spotlight. And then, not having team captain spot to fight over, or publicity, we made a truce. Now we just make jokes about Max and Rick instead.

**glitteredvixen06:** And Miguel. Are you flirting with him too?  
**Emily:** No, we just get along. Miguel's a lot smarter than he looks. And I do NOT flirt. I let boys come to me.

**glitteredvixen06:** What is your opinion on your teammates?  
**Emily:** Max is okay. He's really funny sometimes, and I think maybe he belongs better back with the BladeBreakers then he does with the AllStarz. Micheal can be a jerk, but over time we've settled our differences a little, and might have enough tolerance towards eachother to call eachother friends. Rick annoys me. I don't like his music at all! He may be a little handsome though... Steve didn't blade with us in the third World Championship tournament, but he's still on the team. We don't interract much, but I don't have anything bad to say about the guy. And Eddie's a great friend. When we fight, he goes the distance to break it up. He holds us together I guess.

**glitteredvixen06:** If you had to choose between your teammates, who would you rather have sex with?  
**Emily:** Ew. (Laughs) I can't picture having sex with anyone- Yeah. Yeah I could. Max I guess. If not Max, Micheal. They're both hot.

**MP&EY: **What would you do if one of your teammates were to get you pregnant? Like say... Micheal or Rick?  
**Emily:** I guess I'd deal with it... I mean, shit happens right? I'd probably get an abortion.. I'm too young to have a kid and it would ruin my fab tennis body! But first of all, I'd need to have sex with one of them to even get pregnant. Rick is SO not my type no matter how nice he's gotten. For a friend he's cool; not hook-up material. Micheal's pretty good-looking, but still, we're too close to have sex I think. We're good friends now.


	41. Girls Only

_**All Girls**_

**glitteredvixen06:** Living with a team of boy teammates must be quite entertaining, ever  
walked in on them while masturbating?  
**Mariah:** Nope. I haven't actually. I'd be totally disgusted if I did.  
**Ming Ming:** I would be horrified. But I think the guys on my team are too insecure and prideful to jack off.  
**Emily:** Oh yeah... (Sighs deeply) I'm on a team with Micheal and Rick. There's no end! I've walked in on Micheal 3 times, and Rick once!  
**Mariam:** I hear ya... Dunga's unbelievable.  
**Hilary:** I haven't. I think the BladeBreakers are pretty respectable, as far as that goes.  
**Mathilda:** I think I caught Mystel doing it once... The thing was, as soon as he knew I came in his room he slammed his bedsheets over his crotch. He was either naked, or doing it.  
**Julia:** My little brother is a cum bucket waiting to explode. No lie. Raul's at it twenty-four seven. I've walked in on him at least... 8 times? And he _still_ denies it!  
**Salima:** I think the boys on my team are just that; too _scared_ to jack off for fear of being caught by me or someone else.  
**Frankie:** I just really avoid them if I have a speculation they're spanking the monkey.

**Fernandez**: Of all the guys, who is the hottest among them? And which guy would you like  
to get most of the sex from? (Do not answer that it is your BF, I need another answer). And ever consider Dom. and Bondage Sex? Got any fantasy that your BF (if any)wants from ya?  
**Mariah:** Me and Ray _love _fantasizing. We act them out all the time! And... In opposite of what he said in his answer............ Well, Kai is obviously the best-looking. Tala is hot too.  
**Ming Ming:** I like bondage. But I'm always the one who's dominant! And I agree with Mariah; Kai is the most handsome.  
**Emily:** I can't pick who's hottest... It's hard. I hate to say it, but I can't say Kenny. He's cute to me, but not to everyone else. I'll always love him for who he is. And Kenny's too shy to have a fantasy.  
**Mariam:** I get the occasional thing Max wants me to do... And we sometimes tie eachother up and stuff. But in light of the rest, Max is the hottest to me. He actually might be more cute than hot, but it works for me.  
**Hilary:** Kai. Kai rules.  
**Mathilda:** Well that was blunt... I personally don't see anything so amazing about Kai. I think Mystel and Miguel are sexyyyy.  
**Julia:** I agree kinda. But I still like a Russian; Tala. Tala Valkov MEANS sexy. And if he wants to whip me and tie me up, I'll let him go to town.  
**Salima:** I can't help but feel worried how everyone's obsessing over my Kai... But I'm obviously going to agree with them; Kai is boss in the hotness category. And he's tied me up before... It was _amazing.  
_**Frankie:** I wish a guy would sweep me off my feet, carry me away to a beach, and just fuck me stupid. (Sighs longingly) I wish I had a boyfriend...

**glitteredvixen06:** What's it like being the only girl on the team?  
**Mariah: **It can be hard sometimes.  
**Ming Ming:** Personally, it sucks. I mean, do you have any _clue_ how many other girls come up to me and be like, 'hey!! have you ever seen Garland change his clothes before?! Have you seen him naked?!' I'm like, 'get the hell away from me!!' (Sighs irritated)  
**Emily:** Yeah... Well, it actually has it's perks. I mean, I get my own hotel room, my own bathroom... I like it!  
**Mariam:** Meh... For example, have you ever had period cramps so bad you couldn't move and had to be like, 'Ozuma, can you go buy me Midol and pads?' I hate it. I really do.  
**Hilary:** I guess this is one of those things we can argue about...  
**Mathilda:** Most definitely. I mean, I've been where Mariam is, but I agree with Emily too. It has it's perks.  
**Julia:** I just deal with my brother mostly. So I'm okay.  
**Salima:** I get lonely. I mean, I wish I had a girl friend to talk to about certain things. It especially sucks when we're on the road, and I can't get in touch with anyone from home.  
**Frankie:** I don't travel much, and my team doesn't stay together too often. So I'm kinda detached from the subject.

**glitteredvixen06: **1) Have the guys ever played pranks on you? 2) Have you ever become so pissed off with the guys that you've hurt them in a certain area? 3) Out of all the guys on your teams, who pisses you off the most?  
**Mariah:** _All _the time! I used to ask Kevin to take pictures of me for Christmas cards, and the only thing he'd take a picture of would be my boobs! Well, no, not yet. I might someday, but I think that's cruel. And it would be Kevin. Of course.  
**Ming Ming:** They try. But I'm too smart for them. Teehee. (Grins) I haven't kicked them in the balls yet, no. But I'd like to. I pepper sprayed Crusher once though. Maybe.. That one too would have to be Crusher. He's too ugly to be on my team.  
**Emily: **Micheal stole my mascara and put it on the lens of my microscopes. I never found out about it till I walked outside and saw my reflection in a puddle! Those bastards... (Growls) Yes. I kicked Rick when he called me a stuck-up bitch. And everyone on my team ticks me off. Besides Max. Maybe Micheal's the worst?  
**Mariam:** My little bro is the worst for that. He locked me and Dunga in a room together for over 4 hours. Yes I know; it's not a prank, it's cruelty! In the balls you mean? No, not yet. I guess I have some unbound respect for them. Even though I hate them. I think it really would hurt. Dunga pisses me off the most. Totally Dunga.  
**Hilary:** Tyson put lemon juice in a soda can and told me it was pineapple pop! I nearly wrung the rat's head off... (Sighs) But I would never hurt any of the guys in that way. But yes; as far as annoying boyfriends go, Tyson tops the list. Too bad I love the lug. (Giggles)  
**Mathilda:** No, they've never played pranks on me. Thank goodness! And god no! I wouldn't do something like that. And I like all the members of my team. We all have our bad points.  
**Julia:** Raul put hair dye in my shampoo bottle! Goddamn bastard of a brother.. (Growls) I can't exactly kick him in the crotch... That's too mean for a family to do to eachother. But sometimes I wish I could! Ughh... Raul. RAUL I TELL YOU!  
**Salima:** No actually... Me and my team respect eachother greatly. They would never do something so unkind to me. So of course I won't hurt them either. And, I don't find them annoying. They're like my family. (Smiles)  
**Frankie:** No, not me either... But it's coming most likely. We have a lot of adventures, even though we don't see eachother much. No kicking for them either. Annoying? All of them. But I'm pretty sure they'd say the same about me.

**addiction4jane:** Have you ever been so comfortable with your boys that you just let go of all your girly manners and acted like one of the guys? Like farting (gross), over-eating to prove to them that you aren't too skinny, wrestling, burping, arm wrestling.. You know, the fun stuff.  
**Mariah: **Um.. No..  
**Salima:** I eat just as much as they do and we wrestle and shove eachother around all the time; but I don't really consider that being 'manly', I just consider it having fun.  
**Julia:** I only have Romero and Raul; so, I think personally I'm the manliest person on my team.  
**Mariam:** I'm one of the guys, totally. But I don't fart or anything... That's sorta just crossing a line there..  
**Emily:** I'm with Mariah.  
**Frankie: **Guys are guys and girls are girls; but yet we're all different. I don't think it matters what we act like around our teams as long as we're comfortable with eachother.  
**Hilary:** I agree! But me and Tyson arm-wrestle all the time.  
**Mathilda: **I like to think of myself as 100% all girl.  
**Ming Ming:** Same!


	42. Boys Only

_**Boys Only**_

**Fernandez:** Of all the girls, who do you think is hottest? And which girl would you like to get most of the sex from? (Do not answer that it is your gf, I need another answer). And ever consider Dom. and Bondage Sex? Got any fantasy that your GF (if any)wants from ya?  
**Max:** Well.. To be honest dude, most of us think our girlfriends _are _the hottest girl. I know I do. And when it comes to sex I want it from Mariam. But if you're so desperate for another answer, I think Mariah's pretty cute.  
**Raul:** Of all the girls, I think Mathilda is the hottest. I'm single, so.. And fantasies? Well, I'd love to have Mathilda act really submissive and just let me have my way with her in a tournament dressing room or something. (Grins)  
**Garland:** Raul, you unnerve me... But I do consider domination sex regularly. It seems cool.  
**Lee:** I think Salima is hottest. But I don't really have a fantasy.  
**Joseph:** I can't pick the 'hottest girl'. I think all of them are hot. Except for my sister. (Shudders)  
**Kai:** I agree with Lee. I don't care if you don't like my answer; Salima _is _the hottest girl to me, and I'll enjoy sex with her, and only her. But, well, let's just say I've tied her up before.  
**Spencer:** I think Mariah and Mariam are tied. But then I think about Julia...  
**Rick:** (Chuckles) It's funny how no one's said Ming Ming. I'd like to tie _her _up and whip her.. But not for sexual reasons. (Laughs)  
**Ray:** Mariah is the hottest. Yeah, she's my girlfriend; So what?? It's wrong to try and make us say something different. We don't like bondage and domination. We'd rather just stick to the old-fashioned passionate love-making. But we have _plenty _of fantasies.  
**Jim:** I like Hilary. But no one tell Tyson. And I'd love to handcuff her to my bed, strip her down... I could go on.

**addiction4jane:** Did you ever think that having a girl on the team meant a free sexual experience or do you have enough respect for your female teammate that you just think of her as one of you guys?  
**Ray: **Well we have Hilary on the team technically and I know that me, Max, Kai and Kenny see her as strictly a friend. Tyson? Who knows anymore...  
**Tyson:** Hey!  
**Joseph:** The thought of Ozuma or Dunga taking advantage of my sister is pretty disgusting..  
**Micheal:** Well if she was into it, why not? I'd have fucked Emily sure if she wanted to.  
**Enrique:** I would probably try and corner her a few times if I had a chick on my team. Aha!  
**Kevin:** I tried to kiss Mariah once and let me tell ya, she punches harder than Gary.  
**Romero:** I have nothing but respect for Julia.  
**Miguel:** Sex with Mathilda; ...Haha.


	43. Julia

_**Julia Fernandez**_

**Fernandez:** Ever got together for once? Or did you guys only have a one night stand? (Referring to Tala)  
**Julia:** We slept together. It's no big secret. But.. I really _am _interested in something more, so I think we probably will get together in the future.

**juliayuriy: **Are you two getting together or something? If you were, since when and how? (Referring to Tala)  
**Julia**: Yes actually, we're together. Me and Tala talked it over last night, and we think we're ready for a serious relationship. How it happened? Uh.... One night stand. Yeah, bad I know. But it turned into something good! The stand happened last year, and we've sort of just been playing around with eachother's feelings since then. We're both really happy we finally have the courage to take the next step.


	44. Eddie

_**Eddie Wheeler**_

**glitteredvixen06:** How long have you been playing basketball for?  
**Eddie: **I've been playing since I was 5. Me and my father used to shoot hoops all the time.


	45. Ozuma

_**Ozuma**_

**glitteredvixen06: **What do you think of the White Tigers?  
**Ozuma:** They aren't so bad. There are a lot of similarities between our teams that can be more than annoying, but there are differences too; Gary could out-eat Dunga any day. I'm pretty sure I'm stronger in the beystadium than Lee is, and Mariam could bitch better than that pink-haired girl can. As for Joseph and Kevin well, there's just no describing it. It was a match made in Hell. For everyone else, that is.


	46. Zeo

_**Zeo Zagart**_

**Velox: **1)HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW YOU'RE A ROBOT?! Didn't you find it strange that you short-circuited whenever you took a shower?  
**Zeo:** I didn't short-circuit! The only indication I'd ever had to me being different were the occasional bad static shocks from metal things! And everyone gets those!! I really didn't know... And I still wish I didn't. But anyway, I dunno what Dad did to make me not go electrocuted in water, but he should share his findings with the rest of the world don't cha think?

**Velox: **2) People compare you to Pinocchio. As in every time Zeo lies and says "I'm a real boy!", his hair grows longer. Thoughts on that?  
**Zeo:** None actually. I've heard a lot of mean jokes, but no one's called me off on my hair yet. (Confused face)


	47. BladeBreakers

_**BladeBreakers**_

**Sazzi: **This may be obvious, but who is the actual leader of your team?  
**Ray:** It's really not that obvious.  
**Kenny:** He's right you know. It was originally Kai, and I think it still is Kai.. But we do trust Tyson's judgement, as sad as it sounds..  
**Max:** I think we could all be great team leaders!  
**Tyson:** I do too! But for now, I'm happy to keep my place. (Smirks)  
**Kai:** Well I don't. And you don't have a place; it's still rightfully my position and you would actually be nowhere without me.  
**Hilary:** Here we go again...

**SouthernDragon: **Sup dudes, SD here (Short for SouthernDragon if you didn't notice xD ) So lemme ask, are you guys all happy to be part of one team? Like, Kai the leader, Ray the silent and cat guy (Sorry Ray!), Maxie the cute little hyper American, Tyson the underdog (Don't get me wrong, that's just how I see you. But really, you're awesome dude!) And Kenny the awesome beyblade techie! And, do you wish that Hilary would die? Sorry Hilary, I just don't like you that much. *shrugs*  
**Hilary: **Well that's rude!  
**Kai: **(Rolls eyes) This team is just what it is; a team. If we were to lose contact and break up, then life would go on. I could care less whether we stay together or not.  
**Kenny: **Kai you don't really mean that! This team means alot to alot of people! I know it means alot to me. These are my best friends here, all in one place all the time, doing what we love most! It's awesome.  
**Tyson: **You said it Kenny! And no, I don't want Hilary to die; she's my girlfriend.  
**Ray: **I like Hilary too, why else do you think we want her around? And 'cat guy'? Yeah, smooth.. But anyway, I love this team. I'm glad we're together. We've made history.  
**Max: **Dang right we have! These are my best friends! I wouldn't wanna be doing what I do with anybody else. And I don't want Hilary to die..


	48. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

Ladies and Gents, I bring you some dire news. Sorry to say it, but I think the BQC has reached it's potential and is finished it's run in the fanfic league.

I'm not blaming anyone, but certain users have done nothing but send questions to Kai, Tala or Bryan and these questions are fucking stupid to say the least (oh, and their overwhelming fan brigade has made me HATE them. Well done people-who-are-in-love-with-tv-characters). This was actually meant to be a laugh (so your questions were supposed to be actually funny), and the Beybladers would provide an actual, realistic view for their answers.

(So that means if you ask Kai about mutant squirrel armies, he's going to call you a fucking freak and say you're retarded. Realism right.)

It's also the fact that the number of questions people send in is getting ghastly. I said 4 questions per review; that doesn't mean you can send me 4 questions in a review and then review every other chapter at the same time x4. Defeats the whole purpose.

Sorry guys but I have too much of a workload to contend with right now, and I can't waste my time on this anymore. Maybe sometime in the future this fic will be reopened; maybe not.

Either way, I hope you've enjoyed it while it lasted :)

As of now the Beyblade Question Corner is Closed; just not deleted.


End file.
